In another life, in another place
by LadyKadaj
Summary: I am back, this fic is seriously for Sephiroth and Kuja fans, explores how our fave villains wld have interacted had they met in FF7 world and how wld it affect future events //re-editing prev chap errors and formats, a step at a time// Thanks!
1. Into a Dark Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009:  
Going through the fic and amending errors where applicable, do keep those criticisms coming - they help me improve and the story to grow :)

A/N: I decided to try my hand at writing a longer FF7 oriented fic. Now, let's see who can guess those unnamed people in my story :D (haha, Irina & AerSeph you wld prolly know so u guys are banned from guessing) There will be interesting twists here and there so, stay tight for a roller coaster ride! And oh yes, reviews will help shape the future of this story.

**Setting: This takes place before Sephiroth goes to Nibelheim to check up on the reactors.**

* * *

**1. Into a Dark Night**

He stared at the pathethic heap lying crumpled on the forest floor. It appeared to be something living, perhaps in the remotest of chances a _person_? And in badly ragged, stained _clothes_(or was it scales?). With dirty long hair (or was it mane?), though he swore he could see a few _feathers_ somewhere, further lending to his suspicion that whatever it was, it was certainly _NOT human_. And what frustrated him most was that he couldn't confirm his suspicions, not in this darkness of night. Nor did he want to actually; this stuff was far more suited to the likes of Hojo. (besides, he believed himself far more worthy and that such tasks were beneath him)

Sephiroth snorted. What a frigging waste of time. Sometimes, he really hated doing Shinra's stupid errands. What were they thinking of, sending their most accomplished young general-to-date to 'investigate' the _Fallen Star Phenomenon_? Oh well, at least he was General, Sephiroth kindly reminded himself, and that in itself has it's own merits which included the authority to delegate one's dirty work to another. So, he glanced behind towards his second-in-command, and gestured for him to take over.

Zack yawned. He couldn't believe that he, 1st class solder, was reduced to doing this either. He didn't sign up Soldier just to end up being Shinra's page boy. But well, it was too late for regrets now. He had already signed their bond, and besides, life in SOLDIER wasn't _that_ bad actually. It came with prestige, and he could score easily with chicks wherever he went. So he just sighed and decided to get it on.

"_The sooner we finish this, the faster we can all go home get some rest._" He thought to himself.

He approached the pathethic heap cautiously. Afterall, it could be a possible threat. One could never be too sure. When he was finally near, he noticed firstly, the 'heap' was a person, and secondly whoever it was, didn't appear to be well. He turned the heap over, and shone his torchlight for a better look. He let out a gasp.

The other two soldiers, presumably of lower ranks immediately rushed over, took a look and then they too gave out a collective gasp. That was, of course before the three of them started arguing. Arguing over who would be the one to carry the _heap _back.

Sephiroth would have found it most amusing, were it not for the fact that it was midnight and he desperately needed to catch some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day... and he was getting further annoyed by the childish behaviors of his troopers, least of all Zack. As his second-in-command, Sephiroth expected Zack to at least have some common sense above the others. So why was he arguing with them over the dirty work for?

Finally, he decided to put an end to it himself, as the arguing seemed to drag on by the minutes...

"Silence!"

Instantly, everyone quieted. It was now Sephiroth's turn to approach the 'heap' and see what the big deal was all about. He took Zack's torchlight, and shone it. And then it was Sephiroth's turn to be awed, though _interestingly_ he _didn't gasp_ like the others...

* * *

**Author's Note**

Like it? Review it and tell me who you think the mysterious person is!


	2. The Darkness Reveals

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009 :  
Since doesn't allow us to strike-through fonts, I guess I shall just post these little notes on top. Guessing game on the "maiden's" identity is no longer on, especially since I already stated it on the sorry description ;) Sorry guys ummm girls =D

A/N: Man… it seems no one has managed to guess the mysterious person right? Ok… another chance. More clues in this chapter. C'mon guys. Guess! A cookie for the person who guesses right, ok?

* * *

**2. The Darkness Reveals…**

Sephiroth _stared_ at the maiden laying helplessly unconscious before him, not quite believing his eyes. For once he truly understood his men, and why they were arguing. For you see, this was no ordinary '_heap_.' Sephiroth may not be the most educated of men, but he knew how to appreciate true beauty when he saw one. And _LO BEHOLD_! The creature lying in front of him appeared to be a female, and a _most beautiful_ one at that!

From what he could make out by the scarce light, she had delicate porcelain skin and exquisite features. Beautiful sensual lips, neither too thick nor too thin. Her eyes were shut tight and her brows furrowed, as if she were deep in thought, and Sephiroth found himself wondering about the color of her eyes. Would they be blue like Zack's or aqua like his? Or brown, or black?

Next he looked down the frail form. He observed her clothes were badly torn, and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. Disregarding her dishabille, everything else about her reminded him of a perfect work of Art. Just like one of those perfect statuettes lining Shinra's ever-growing private collection.

_"Appears as if she just survived a major battle."_ He mused, as he spied the graceful curve of her hips (and butt though he wouldn't admit it) peeking out from what appeared to be a... _THONG_? He frowned, not quite understanding the girl's _fashion sense_ though he could finally understand why Zack of all people would be so eager to carry her. "_To grope, obviously." _There was no doubt about what was in the infamous self-proclaimed _ladies' man_ mind... except this time Sephiroth would interfere, no doubt about it.

The men mistook his silence as time to explain their actions. They fumbled with their words, each trying to defend their earlier behavior. Each knew Sephiroth was a harsh disciplinarian, and had no wish to face his "_code of discipline_" as he put it.

Man #1 - "Sorry Sir, I just thought to help. He didn't seem like he would be able to carry her."

Zack stared. "Excuse me, but I happen to be _1st class Soldier_ which is what you wimps can only dream of. _Of course I can carry her_!"

Man #2 apparently realising the futility of that argument, decided to invent another hopefully more convincing explanation. "Sir, I was afraid he wouldn't be gentle with her. You know... Zack has always been rough when it comes to carrying things."

"What would you know about _gentleness_ being a _prick _yourself?" And so, the quarrel started all over again...

Sephiroth smiled silently. It was entertaining to see his men arguing over something as paltry as this unconscious slip of a girl. He wondered what they would do when he announced his decision. He cleared his throat.

"I have come to a decision."

Instant silence.

"To avoid aggravating any of you, or being accused of showing _favorism _again..." When he said the _favorism_ part, he made sure to look at Zack. "I have decided I will carry her _myself_."

Everyone was speechless. They looked shocked, but that quickly changed to one of great disappointment. The expression on their faces was indeed priceless. Zack looked as if he would protest, but thought the better of it. As Sephiroth expected, there was no objection from any of them. Each knew their position, and that they were not to argue with him especially when he chose to exercise his authority.

_"Ah, being a General does quite have its perks."_ He thought cynically as he scooped the frail looking girl into his arms. She was surprisingly quite heavy and as he just realised, much taller than she appeared to be, that Sephiroth began to believe Zack may not have been able to carry her afterall...

Meanwhile, Zack was having his own thoughts.

"_For once these stupid errands showed up something pleasing. Heck, I wouldn't mind doing these more often if only all findings were like this…" _he told himself as he stared at the lovely maiden now safely ensconced in his superior's arms, albeit regrettably.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok I was told chap 1 was too short so here ya go. Chap 2 to make up for it and with more clues. Can anyone guess who Sephiroth & gang just found?


	3. When Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009 :  
Since doesn't allow us to strike-through fonts, I guess I shall just post these little notes on top. Guessing game on the "maiden's" identity is no longer on, especially since I already stated it on the sorry description ;) Sorry guys ummm girls =D

A/N: Sorry if I wasn't specific enough on the clues so far but said unknown person is from the FF universe though not a MarySue for sure. And the title, yes please. I took pains when choosing a title for this fic… it shld be a dead giveaway me thinks ;)

And to those brave enough to try, thanks :D You still have more umm tries… because the identity wont be revealed Enjoy!

**Note: If a whole sentence goes **_**"aaaaaa"**_** it means someone's thoughts.**

* * *

**3. When Sparks Fly**

The girl murmured in her sleep. Sephiroth could not make out the incoherent words but he could guess whatever it was, it had to be nothing pleasant. And as much as he hated it (Sephiroth was a very personal man, remember?), they were now bunked in his quarters at Shinra Building, at least temporarily until the labs were officially open in the morning. He knew he could not trust anyone else with his precious finding, least of all _Zack_, though the latter had pleaded otherwise.

The directive given forth by Shinra himself had been rather explicit- "Venture forth to the crash site of that Star, and bring whatever you find there back to Hojo. It might prove valuable to us, who knows? Another Crisis from the Sky if we are lucky enough. Or maybe..." Shinra had given his infamous wolfish smile at this point. "Just maybe, another clue to the Promised Land."

Sephiroth frowned. He hated Hojo, yet Shinra expected him to work amicably with that sorry excuse for a man. (not that Sephiroth liked Shinra at all of course) More often than not, he was despatched just to bring back some 'precious' _samples_ for that crazed scientist's delight in _'researching.'_ How was it possible Hojo could endear himself to Shinra? Very few could actually stand that man! Like himself for instance.

Everytime he closed his eyes, he would recall the early years of his young life, spent under the _ever watchful 'care'_ of Hojo. Having experienced firsthand what it felt like to experience the _love_ of Hojo's attentions, he _almost_ pitied the fate of all those he delivered to Hojo. _Almost._

A nearby cry jolted him from his reverie. It was the girl. She seemed to be in agony as tears were now slipping down her cheeks in tiny rivulets. Then finally her eyes fluttered open, and Sephiroth took a deep breath. His initial guesses on their color had thus far been wrong...

For he was gazing into the loveliest pair of eyes (apart from his, of course) he had ever seen. They were a beautiful deep violet-blue, framed with the longest, thickest lashes ever possible on a female. Sooty lashes, which contrasted against the highly reflective silver of her hair so much like his, lending to his suspicion she had mascara-ed them. (Either that, or she was a brunette who dyed her hair silver but that's besides the point.) Her eyelids had also been dusted with some vermilion or reddish-orange pigment (Sephiroth wasn't quite sure since he was no Makeup Artist), which served only to further enhance the unique color of her eyes. Whoever or whatever she was, she was certainly gifted in the Art of applying Cosmetics. Far more than Scarlett could ever hope to achieve. Aye, yeah! Sephiroth had to give her _that_ much credit. And then she finally spoke her first few words since her arrival.

"Am I dead?"

_Huh?_ Now Sephiroth's interest was indeed piqued. Her voice though shaky was well... _unique_. It was cultured and had an annoying air of self-importance, reminding him a little of Rufus Shinra despite the unusual accent. But yet a little husky? In his entire life, Sephiroth had never come across such a female. Nothing at all unusual, no of course not! He had lived through worse hadn't he? (Heidegger was a fine example anyways). But most importantly, it was her question which held his interest. And not to mention, she spoke the same language he did, which was something almost _impossible_ to expect of an alien.

"Say that again."

"Am I dead? Is this where I am to be sentenced?" This time the voice was spoken with much more composure, as if she had calmly accepted her fate.

"Actually we are both still alive." He replied though he could not help wondering if his initial guess, of her being involved a serious fight as opposed to Zack's theory she had been sexually assaulted, was right afterall.

He studied the emotions flitting through her face. Confusion followed by sheer disbelief. And she stared at him rudely. As if she believed he was lying. _How dare she!_ Girl or not, he would show her even if it meant slapping her to her senses. SMACK!

"Owww, that hurt! What was that for?" She wailed aloud in a suddenly shrill voice, rubbing the growing red welt on her pale cheek.

"Just a reality check. Obviously you are _still alive_ if you feel _pain_." He supplied in his usual arrogant, cool voice.

He noticed in quiet fascination she looked rather crushed by this revelation but decided to say nothing. Then, in a split second her expression changed into one of great anger. With eyes alight in an uncanny glow and her body quivering, she screamed in true feline rage.

"How _dare _you do that to my _face_! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! You could have ruined my delicate skin! Why you _uncivilised boor!_ Why, if I weren't feeling _this indisposed_... you would have paid for that DEARLY! No one _EVER SLAPS ME! NO ONE!"_ She cried aloud indignantly as if a great injustice had just been dealt.

He rolled his eyes. _'Oh please, shut up wretch! I need to get some sleep even if you don't. Don't push it…' _Sephiroth desperately tried to contain his rising anger; he really did.

Apparently, said wretch failed to get the hint and continued railing on and on about the proper conducts of a perfect gentleman, and how _no one_ had _ever_ hit her face and so on and so forth. By then Sephiroth's patience had worn thin, and he decided he had had enough!

He walked up to her and calmly met her arrogant eyes. They were the damnedest coldest pair he had ever seen, with the exception of Scarlett of course. So cocksure of herself, wasn't she? Well, Sephiroth was about to _show_ little missy here.

SMACK! The sound resounded through the air as he slapped her yet again before she realised it. Silence. And then outrage.

"Now what the hell did you do that for!" She screeched, both cheeks turning redder by the seconds as she recovered from her daze. Whether it was from anger or from the force of his slaps, no one may ever know.

"Firstly, whether you are aware of it or not, you happen to be under _my_ protection at the moment which means _I _can do as _I_ please. Second, you were getting a bit too hysterical back there so _I_ figured a good slap might be just the thing to _bring _you back to your _senses_. And oh, for the record I am _no_ gentleman at all so _do NOT_ expect _me_ to act like one." He replied smoothly.

"Why you... _you knave!_ _You ill-bred lout!_ That does it! I do not usually fight when I am feeling pretty indisposed but I suppose I _can_ make _exceptions_ this time. FIRAGA!"

Sephiroth went into defensive stance and waited... And waited. The attack or whatever it was supposed to be never came.

"FIRA!"

Nothing happened either.

"Fire! Ummm... Holy! Flare! Ulti.."

Before the girl could finish uttering her last incantation, Sephiroth had already reached her and was shaking her violently by her shoulders.

"I'll say it once, just _this once_. Cease these dumb antics of yours. I have been patient with you thus far but _next time_..." He gestured to Masamune which lay strapped behind his back for emphasis. "Don't push it." His voice was dangerous low.

Apparently the girl seemed to have understood because she kept her trap shut thus far. Sadly, it was not to be for long.

"But if I am not dead then where am I?"

"You are in my quarters in Shinra Building, Midgar, and _no_ you are _not_ dead. But if you'd like I could _arrange_ it for you." He unsheathed Masamune this time and the blade gleamed menacingly in front of him.

Silence stretched between them. Sephiroth could see the animosity emanating from her cold eyes. Beautiful eyes that even now shone with an unusual brilliance, hinting of unshed tears. He expected her to look away but she just continued glaring at him, as if daring him to end her life then and there. Whether it was out of courage or stupidity, he could not tell but nonetheless Sephiroth had to admire her guts for that. Not many men, not even Zack, actually dared lock eyes with him especially when he was in a foul mood, let alone a female.

Finally, he sheathed his wicked blade.

"Get some rest while you can. You only have, say, four hours to sleep. And being the gracious host that I am, you may have my bed for the night." The words came out in biting sarcasm. Unsurprisingly, she wasted no time scampering in the direction he had gestured, presumably in a desperate need to rid herself of his odious presence.

"_Ahhh, some well deserved peace and quiet at last."_ Sephiroth closed his eyes, savoring the tranquility of the moment as he laid down on the sofa which would now serve as his bed. It had indeed been a long night yet somehow, he knew his life had been changed. Forever. And that things would never ever be the same again…

Ok this is the first time the characters interacted and already sparks fly . I think this chap is a dead giveaway as to the identity of Person X… Guesses anyone:D

* * *

**Edit:** I am experimenting with different writing styles here but I'll make sure not to overuse the italics too much. They are used for emphasis btw. Underline and bold wld be great, except I don't see any of them in novels either so I am laying them off. But thx for the suggestions people!


	4. Once upon a star

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009 :  
Since doesn't allow us to strike-through fonts, I guess I shall just post these little notes on top. Guessing game on the "maiden's" identity is no longer on, especially since I already stated it on the sorry description ;) Sorry guys ummm girls =D

A/N: Hi people. Thank you for the support //shakes hands with each and everyone of you// I would love to be able to reply to each of your reviews here but… pouts moodily. Oh btw I have prepared cookies and milkshakes. The identity is still not revealed yet, yeah… but will be **next chapter**. So for those who haven't guessed right, here's your last chance!

**EDIT: Thx Nefertieh for the suggestion. I have done some editing in regards to that and... hang on for a big surprise in Chap 5! HAHA**

* * *

**4. Once upon a star**

Laying there in the dark, Sephiroth reflected on the events of the previous night and how unpredictable life truly was. What started off as a seemingly ordinary day had somehow winded up being something extraordinary...

Frowning, he sat up and walked towards the balcony, gazing out at the stars. At the beckoning jewels sprinkled in the deep abyss of the night sky. For some unbeknownst reason, he had always felt strangely attracted to them even since young. Maybe it was because they were beautiful and yet unattainable, and it was somehow his nature as with all of Mankind, to yearn for the impossible? Or maybe it was because they represented hope… that somehow his life would change for the better? That he would finally understand the meaning of his life? Honestly, he did not know nor did he care to. All that mattered was that he enjoyed staring at them, and that he would continue to do so as long as he lived.

He recalled that night a few days ago when he had glimpsed the shooting star and made a wish. When he was much younger, someone, he can't remember exactly who, had once told him never to underestimate the Magic of a Shooting Star. Accordingly, if you saw a shooting star and made a wish there was a chance it might come true. He had scoffed at whoever it was back then of course, arguing if that were the case then everyone watching would have gotten their wish. So why were people still whining and claiming it was superstition?

But that person had listened and explained to him patiently, that the probability of being granted the wish was dependent on the number of people who actually saw the phenomenon. And among them, the _sincerity_ of the wish. Meaning the more sincere one was and the more one believed in it, the higher the chances of it coming true. Of course he had laughed at whoever it was in the face. He had always been such a sceptic even since young; Hojo had made a damned fine job of that!

However, when he saw the shooting star on that fateful night, Sephiroth had cast aside all his previous doubts and skepticism, and prayed in earnest. With all his heart and soul. Perhaps he was desperate for a change in life, perhaps he was feeling lonely, perhaps he was just bored and eager to prove whoever it was back then wrong, he knew not. But he had prayed hard. And then, a few nights later Shinra had sent him on this particular assignment. It seemed that _his_ shooting star had somehow landed near the Chocobo Ranch and he was to _investigate_ the site of its landing...

And then this maiden of unearthly beauty just _happened_ to be there. It was too coincidental! Could she be the answer to his prayers? Sephiroth had wished for a kindred spirit… nay a soul mate. For someone who could at least understand, if not accept him for who he was… for his other missing 'half', with which he would feel complete as a whole person. And thus he had _prayed_ to the stars, while she had _come_ from the stars. Could she really be it? The answer from the stars?

_"And if she happens to be, what then will you do Sephy? Are you gonna turn her over to the likes of Hojo?"_ That familiar voice he recognised as his 'alter ego' taunted him. _"Oh excuse me! Still scared of poor ol' Hojo, aren't we?"_

_"I don't know. I really don't! And leave me alone, please."_ He pleaded. He just wanted his alter ego to leave him alone. He had had enough for the entire night!

Strangely, it complied for which Sephiroth was grateful. He glanced at the clock. 2 am. He decided to check on his 'guest' before finally retiring for the night.

Stealthily, with cat-like grace he crept into his bedroom and spied on the figure slumbering on his bed. By the moonlight, she appeared otherworldly. Ethereal and frail, like a sweet dream that would just vanish with the coming dawn. Sephiroth frowned. He decided to touch her just to make sure… to verify if she were indeed real, and not just another one of his imaginary friends.

Hesitantly, he removed his leather glove and brushed his fingers gently against her interestingly still red cheek. It felt extremely soft and smooth to the touch, like the skin of a newborn infant. Altogether not an unpleasant feeling, he decided. That was the foremost thought on his mind before he retired for the night.

* * *

Ps: This is not a filler chap despite what you may think. Short but it sets the background. And AerSeph/ Irina owww don't take the ban too hard ok? I promise the upcoming chapter will be everyone's fanfare. Hehe

Can anyone guess who's the kind soul who explained to our young Sephiroth? (despite the lack of clues here)


	5. Making Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009:  
Corrected minor errors in this chapter.

A/N: Ok people… here's the moment of truth. Mystery person's identity is finally revealed! Come collect your cookies and milkshakes (don't worry, fat-free recipe!) if you got it right, or kick urself if you still got it wrong. LOL.

* * *

**5. Making Conversation**

The figure tossed and turned in the sheets. Another bad dream... Except this time it wasn't dominated by the usual faces and voices of the countless many. Or by flitting images he could make no sense of.

Instead, it was the image of a certain individual that haunted him. The austere man with reflective silver hair, so very much like his. With the strange glowing eyes, who moved with deadly feline grace. Who even now as he looked, grinned wickedly as he unsheathed his deadly long blade. Poising it above his head and sweeping it downwards in a long languid movement. Towards his head…

_"NOOOOO!" _Kuja broke out in cold sweat. His hands reached out to his neck. It was still intact, still connected to his body. Thankfully it had all just been a dream, yes it was just a dream. It had to be! That man didn't exist; afterall he was still alive, wasn't he? That was proof enough.

"I am glad to know someone's finally awake." An authoritative voice cut in. "Get ready, we have to leave."

Kuja looked straight and saw,much to his chagrin, the very horror of his dreams. Except this time, the man was pretty much flesh-and-blood. Alive and real. And growing increasingly displeased at the stretching silence.

"But where are we going?" he finally spoke out loud, more of out of genuine curiosity than a need to break the stifling silence. He had so many questions... although truth be said, he still felt pretty indisposed at the moment. His body ached badly all over while his mind was still in a daze.

"Firstly, when I address you I _expect _to hear an acknowledgement is that clear? A _'yes Sir'_ would suffice." Sephiroth directed his infamous withering stare at this point, which he often used to discipline any wayward trooper, that silenced Kuja effectively. "And secondly, _you_ and _not we_, are going to the Lab."

He noticed the girl blanching at the word lab. _Hmmn, how interesting..._

"But why? Why do I have to go to the lab?" It was asked in a tiny voice.

"For some preliminary testing. Whether you like it or not, you have landed on our planet and we have the right to examine you, to verify if you are an intended threat to our very existence. But don't worry, if you _cooperate_… everything will turn out just fine." Was the rather ambiguous reply and implied promise of safety.

"_Although under Hojo's perpetual close scrutiny, no doubt about it." _Sephiroth mentally added.

Kuja closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the new information sink in. He would not cry now, no he _would _not; _could_ not… At least not in front of this cold stranger, this strange man who regarded him with contempt. Kuja could save his tears for later, aye yeah he could. _He had always been strong, hadn't he?_ And besides, who was he kidding? This was his inevitable fate, afterall. To be treated as a science experiment and prodded at his entire life… to be studied, examined. To be tested and put on display… How much he hated his lot in life. It was just so unfair!

"_Damn you Garland, I HATE YOU!"_ he cursed inwardly when it suddenly occurred to him…

"Your planet? Wait a minute! You mean... this isn't Gaia?"

Silence.

"Don't tell me this isn't Terra either?"

Again, Kuja's question was met with an absurd stare.

"So, which planet are we in?" he asked, noticing for the first time the strange surroundings and attire the austere man in front of him was wearing.

"_Stop_ asking too many _questions_, and for the record, you are in _THE PLANET_."

"_The Planet? _But doesn't it have a name or something?" Kuja questioned, eyes wide with a mixture of awed wonder and something akin to fear. This was _just _too much of a headache. And he had thought his dreams were bad enough...

"As I had said before, do _NOT _ask too many questions. All will be _revealed…_ in _due_ time." Sephiroth gave a rueful smile as he finished his statement. No doubt Hojo would be most pleased to have the honors of explaining, yeah no doubt about it. But in the meantime… Sephiroth's appraising eye took in the disheveled state and overall pathethic appearance of the creature sitting on his bed as he decided on his next course of action.

"You will clean yourself up and don something more… _appropriate_ for your lab examination, do I make myself clear?"

Kuja seemed inclined to argue, that is until he caught sight of Sephiroth's eyes. That menacing glare was enough to silence him, at least for the moment. And when he finally looked down at his body, he could finally understand why the other man was looking at him so contemptuously. His mouth made a silent "o" of surprise at his ragged dirty clothes before he stammered an acknowledgement which the other was obviously waiting for.

"Yes, Sir." The words came out, albeit reluctantly.

"Very good. Now get going. You only have, say, 10 minutes to prepare. And the bathroom is over to the right."

"_10 minutes? Are you jesting! I need at leastone hour to prepare!" _Kuja's mind protested vehemently but he knew better than to voice his objections out aloud. The man was probably a _coldhearted unfeeling_ bastard anyway, he told himself.

But on the bright side, 10 minutes was still probably better than nothing. And with those thoughts in his mind, Kuja proceeded to the bathroom to embark on what was to be the shortest bath in the history of his entire life.

* * *

Ps: The kind soul has yet to be revealed, prolly will in much later chaps. But Gast is close... Ok, I hope this chap was more to everyone's liking to compensate for the shortness of the earlier one. Ja Ne!


	6. Contemplations

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009 :  
Corrected minor errors in this chapter.

A/N: Crying Game style shock? Hmmn, no idea what that is. Ah, don't blame poor Sephiroth for mixing up Kuja's gender, I mean who hasn't? Now, now be honest with me. And hey, you are welcome for the cookies and shake. Anytime, man. (winks) Oh yeh, mystery person(s) will be revealed in much later Chap but no, it isn't Bugenhagen either.

That's some good idea about having Kuja run away, but… as I said. I am a very wicked person who has even more wicked plans. Hehehe. (Claps hands together) Ok, back to the fic.

* * *

**6. Contemplations**

When Kuja was finally done with his 10 minutes of bath, he noticed a solemn black outfit waiting for him on the bed. Sephiroth had placed it there and somehow it was to be his attire for the day. Approaching the garment, he wrinkled his nose in distaste... _Black?_ Oh, how much he abhorred black! It reminded him of so much.

Of Pain, of Garland, of events he _could_ _not_ and if he could help it, _did not_ wish to recall... And above all his... _demise_...? (though if he were really dead, why was he here) Nevertheless the color black was nothing more than a foreboding omen to him, and he would rather die a thousand times over than to be caught wearing that!

"I will _not _wear this!" he declared bravely. Although the bath had been pretty brief it did work wonders for him. He could feel his old self-confidence returning slowly, but surely.

Sephiroth stormed into the room, fixing the figure wrapped in his bath towel his infamous menacing glare. He was pleasantly surprised by the improvement in her appearance though his inscrutable eyes gave nothing away.

"You'll do _what_ again? I _don't_ think I heard you right."

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that I think this won't fit me..." Kuja was trying hard to make an excuse not to wear the garment albeit discreetly, deciding that outright protest was perhaps not the best course of action after spying Masamune which lay strapped against the other's back, the threat of the previous night still ringing clear in his mind.

"_Nonsense_. You are not _that_ small. And you _will _wear that garment because that is the only one here suitable for you." Though Sephiroth did notice she was so slim that his old garment may indeed prove a little too loose for her. But then again, how often was it for one to find such a tall but slim female?

The female in front of him pouted prettily, before presenting her back to him as she slipped on the garment. He observed she had lovely long legs and a rather cute derriere... but that she was still wearing that disturbing purple thong. Sephiroth frowned. He would have to speak to her about that sometime... But in the meantime there was still the matter of the lab visit. And Hojo.

"On second thought, I think you had better wear that too." Sephiroth pointed to a somber black hood lying on the couch.

"_What the…? BLACK? NOT AGAIN!"_ Kuja's eyes widened in disbelief as he forced himself to pick up the hated article. _"What's with the fascination with black? It's such an ugly lifeless color… but then again, I have no choice I suppose." _He gave a silent sad sigh, resigned to his fate while reluctantly covering himself with the black hood.

Sephiroth gave a nod of approval. The black garments somehow made the otherwise childish female appear older. And probably wiser since she now spoke less. Just the way he liked it.

"Now we can go."

It was a long quiet walk to the lab, but Kuja appreciated the silence. It gave him time to think, to organize his thoughts. Thus far, he was still trying to accept that he had not died but somehow landed in another planet. By what means, he knew not. But he was still alive, and that was all that mattered to him at that moment… And his soul was still his; intact. And he had somehow defied Garland yet again. Yes, so far so good… Kuja gave himself a triumphant smirk.

And then he frowned. There was still so much of his other life he could not remember… his memory was in shambles at the moment. Like pieces of a big jigsaw puzzle that wouldn't fit. Yet ironically, the one thing he could recall with absolute clarity was Garland and his absolute deep hatred for him.

Kuja closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. _"But that was then, while now is now…"_ Garland belonged there in his _other_ life, although he had no clue what or where that was. Dead, and perhaps best forgotten. Yes, best forgotten. He would do well to put the past behind him and embrace the future. _The future…_

He opened his eyes and discreetly glanced sideways at his unwilling guardian. The man was an enigma. Austere. And stoic… at least until he lost his temper, Kuja thought as he recalled the slapping incident of the previous night. Although certainly not half as bad looking, he quickly added as he studied the other's features carefully.

Under the fluorescent light of the corridors he observed firstly, Sephiroth was a youngish looking man, although his actions spoke otherwise. Who had nice peachy skin that appeared smooth and stubble-free. An impeccably flawless complexion. Slanting sharp cheekbones and a beautiful slim nose that he held high in the air, with a trace of arrogance in it. Above all, he had an authoritative aura, as if he were born to command.

His mouth also interested Kuja. He noticed the man had sensual curved lips; beautiful lips that could appear cruel or otherwise sensuous, depending on the disposition of their owner. Though at the moment, they appear decidedly cruel.

Finally, he decided to check out what intrigued him the most. The eyes. He remembered staring into those eyes and getting mesmerized by them…

Gazing at the side profile of the man, Kuja noticed that he too had lush black lashes. How very coincidental! _Could he have mascara-ed them?_ And then those said eyes turned on him and Kuja noticed for the first time the fascinating cat-like pupils and the unique, if not eerie, glowing color of his iris. Not quite green, not quite blue… But a perfect blend of the two. A most fascinating color, he decided. The _man_ in spite of all his austerity and frigid personality, not to mention the morbid fascination with black, was simply _beautiful!_

"Are you quite done yet? I do not enjoy being gawked at like some _specimen._"

Kuja blushed vividly. _Caught in the act! _And here he was, thinking he was being discreet and all… He cleared his throat.

"Nothing, just being… cu--uuurious that's all."

"Curious? About what?"

"About everything. About me, about you, about this place? I don't know…" The words were spoken with much sincerity this time.

Sephiroth remained silent. He knew not what to say. Nor was it any concern of his actually. Once the 'specimen' had been handed over to Hojo, his job would be completed and besides, he had other duties to attend to as General, hadn't he?

Although, if he were being honest, he was getting pretty intrigued by said 'specimen' himself. Heck, he had been observing her all along albeit discretely in fact, and taking in her every action and expression. _The thoughtful look on her face, the smirk that vanished as soon as it came, the little frown, and finally her eyes resting on him…_

The sudden sound of footsteps approaching jolted him from his contemplation.

"Cover your head with that hood now."

"But…"

"_Now_. And conceal as much of your face as you can. Now's not the time for questions and _believe_ me, it's for your own good."

Their eyes met and Kuja saw in their depths, that his 'guardian' was telling the truth this time. Incredible as it seemed, the man indeed had his welfare at heart and so he proceeded to comply without further ado.

* * *

Ps: So what awaits our fair friend ? Read further to find out =X


	7. Unlikely Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009:  
Corrected minor errors in this chapter.

A/N: Hi guys. Thx so much for the lovely reviews! XDDDD Ok, what I mean is Kuja really looks like a girl I showed some of you his pix and you still don't believe he's a dude ;; You know who you are :-D

I like the idea of 'Crying Game' though it's kinda disturbing at the same time Oh, abt his eyes mebbe we'll cover that in much later chaps. Though I swear in real life, light colored eyes tend to have flecks of other colors in their depths… We'll cover that nextime, no worries!  
And since you requested it; here it is! The UPDATE! 

**Note:** PROs Public relations officers. You can read my other short fic "Sephiroth AC Look" for more details. HAH.

* * *

**7. Unlikely Acquaintances**

No sooner had Kuja done as instructed, the odour of expensive cigar and cheap perfume wafted by. The footsteps they had heard earlier appeared to have come to a pause.

"So, if it isn't our dear General Sephiroth. How are we doing today?" The blatant voice was accompanied by the sound of coquettish feminine giggles. "And more importantly, who's your companion there?" Shinra directed a pudgy finger towards Kuja, genuinely curious.

"Good day, Sir." Sephiroth replied, politely inclining his head in deference to the shorter man's authority. And ignoring the flirtatious, suggestive looks he was receiving from the two whores (sorry, he just couldn't bear to think of them as PROs) by the President's side. "Just doing my usual rounds, and this..." Sephiroth placed a possessive hand on Kuja's shoulder. "Happens to be one of Hojo's runaway specimens. It's got a highly _volatile temper_, such that I have no other alternative but to escort it personally. But don't worry Sir, the situation's under control."

Kuja cringed at the words. He couldn't help but think there was a double entendre to the _highly volatile._ But at least he gained new information... One, his companion's name was Sephiroth and his designation General, two, whoever it was standing in front of him was obviously of higher authority.

Meanwhile President Shinra visibly blanched at the word _'specimen.' _He did not like the idea of them running around loose in his building, and felt all specimens should be back in the labs where they belonged. Why, the last specimen had proved highly destructive to his expensive furniture and decors! And not to mention a total eyesore, offensive to his fine senses.

Shinra cleared his throat. "Why of course, be on your way then. And..." He paused. "Are there any more of _them_ out here?" Shinra just needed to be sure that the coast was clear before he could indulge in his favourite pastime of the day, with his beloved PROs.

"Sir, there was only one and it's just been caught. You may rest assured there are none others on the loose. But if you'd like I could arrange for SOLDIERS to..."

"That won't be necessary." Shinra rudely interrupted. "Come on ladies, we have a lot of fun to look forward to!"

More giggles. The women winked at him invitingly but Sephiroth ignored their sexual overtures. He could not understand Shinra's taste in women.

Nonetheless, he respectfully stood aside to let him and his women pass.

Silence.

Kuja pushed his hood back slightly before finally speaking. "So Sephiroth, who was that?"

For his question he received a harsh glare from the General. "Firstly, you shall address me as Sir. Only my superiors can call me Sephiroth is that understood? And as regards to your question, trust me. You _wouldn't_ want to know."

Kuja opened his mouth as if to argue but said nothing. It would not be in his best interests to go against this _Sephiroth_. Besides, if his memory of the previous night served right, he was powerless in this world. His magic had failed him, and he knew very well without his magic he was nothing. _Nothing!_ He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed the general adjusting his hood such that it totally engulfed his face. And then he saw nothing but the darkness...

Next, without any warning, the insufferable man dragged him by his upper right arm all the way down the corridor, disregarding that he was now as blind as a bat. He was panting so hard to keep up with the man's long strides that he could not voice his protest. They appeared to finally stop at a room of sorts and Kuja felt, much to his surprise, the feeling of being moved down gradually. Not altogether _that_ bad, he thought, as he caught his breath. Running, let alone physical exercise had never been his forte!

After a certain time lapse, the general dragged him out again in the same fashion down yet another corridor. He knew they passed several people along the way because he had heard them greet Sephiroth. _"That man sure is well known or popular."_ He concluded.

Finally, they stopped walking and Sephiroth pushed the hood back from his face. The first thing he noticed was a white door. It read 'Dr Hojo' in bold lettering, and further below 'Head of Scientific Research and Development. It appeared he had finally reached his destination.

Sephiroth turned to go, but felt a hand tugging at his sleeve desperately.

"Sephi... Sir, who is Hojo? And what does he want with me?"

"Hojo is the resident scientific genius here, and he is the one to determine if you are going to be a threat to life on this planet." Deep in his heart, Sephiroth knew he was lying. Hojo had never been interested in threats to the planet; he was more into studying and dissecting live specimens to satisfy his insatiable scientific curiosity.

"But is he... like going to experiment on me or something?" Kuja asked in a broken whisper, petrified at the prospects of meeting this Hojo. He could sense the man was nothing to look forward to, judging from the previous conversations the name had been mentioned in. Plus the name itself sounded ominous; Hojo sounded _worse_ if not just as bad as Garland!

At the question Sephiroth paused, clearly debating with himself. Part of him wanted to just go as far away from the lab as possible. It brought back many bad memories from within, just far too many... while another part of him felt for the young girl by his side. She was so young, so lovely, so vulnerable... reminding him so much of his younger self. He closed his eyes, and considered. Finally he came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll accompany you in. Just this once." Even as he said those words, he wondered what had made him come to that decision. Sephiroth was positive he would later regret it.

* * *

Ps: What do you think will happen in Hojo's lab? Guesses anyone?


	8. Morning Hojo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009:  
Corrected minor errors in this chapter.

Hi people. This is the much anticipated chapter where Hojo comes into the picture. I shan't give too much away, so you can read it and enjoy! And yup, here is where Kuja's gender is known… Oh sorry but weekends had to update (4 people and only 1 comp!) :(

* * *

**8. Morning Hojo!**

Hojo was busy dissecting yet another 'specimen' when he heard a knock on the door. It sounded forceful and yet reluctant.

"Now, now, that ought to be Sephiroth." The scientist smirked amusedly. He was always looking forward to meeting with the boy. For some obscure reason, Hojo found he could not bring himself to think of Sephiroth as a man. He had and always will be a boy in Hojo's eyes.

"Come on in." The scientist immediately pulled a sheet over his current work. He did not like his latest projects being spied on by uninvited, let alone unappreciative eyes.

The door swung open, and in stepped Sephiroth rather boldly. Whereas a slighter form in black trailed after him hesitantly...

"Ah Sephiroth, yes?" Hojo re-adjusted his glasses. He fancied he saw a small flash of silver somewhat on that black form behind the boy.

"New specimen."

"Oh yes. What about it?" Hojo paused. "Is that what you found at the crash site?" The scientist pointed a long thin finger towards Kuja, finding it hard to contain his excitement. Hope against all hope! When he had dispatched Sephiroth on that assignment, Hojo had been most realistic. He had kept telling himself over and over again not to get his hopes up too high. It could just prove to be yet another _rock_, just like all those times…

So how was he to expect that this time, his dreams would come true? Not only was it not _inorganic_, but it appeared to be alive! And _bipedal _too, he quickly added as he noticed said subject standing on two legs. How very interesting!

At Sephiroth's silence, the scientist assumed he hit had the nail on the head. So that form was the _finding_, afterall. Hojo gave one of his rare smiles, which wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Come over here. Sephiroth, send it here. I want to have a closer look at it."

Kuja looked in askance towards Sephiroth, but the general only ushered him forward forcefully.

Hojo finally saw the alien for the first time. _Were his eyes playing yet another trick on him?_ He took off his glasses, wiped them clean and wore them again. The same image remained, causing the scientist to frown. This was hardly what one would expect of an alien…

"Is it normally this quiet?"

Again, no response from Sephiroth. Hojo had to mentally smack himself on the head. In all his excitement he had conveniently forgotten just how _uncooperative_ the boy was, and that talking to him was in fact like talking to a brick wall.

"Are you talking about _me_? And for your information I happen to be a _person_, and not just some 'it'!" Kuja had had enough of being referred to as 'it.'

Hojo started. Had _it _just spoken?

"Did you just say something?" The scientist was most alert, studying the fascinating alien in front of him most attentively.

"Of course I did! Who else do you think it was?" It stared back at him, violet-blue eyes flashing with anger and hands on its hips.

"_How very interesting! It speaks our language and appears intelligible so far. And knows how to express itself with body language too."_ Hojo scribbled down on his notebook which happened to be conveniently within his reach. This encounter was even more than he bargained for – finally making contact with an intelligent alien life form that appeared pretty much similar to themselves.

"Oh, and who would you happen to be?" the scientist put on his most pleasant look as he attempted to make conversation with the apparently sentient alien.

"My name is… I apologise but my memory seems to elude me." Kuja looked down sadly. Somehow, he did not wish to be known as Kuja anymore. It reminded him too much of the unpleasantries of his other life, of his supposed demise and of things best left unsaid. And besides, how was he to move on and embrace the future if he still clung to his old identity?

"Hmmn…" Hojo pondered. The alien was not a very good liar. _But oh well, all in due time_ the scientist reminded himself. "So you have amnesia is that it? Don't worry, we'll think of a name for you."

Silence followed soon enough, though Hojo could clearly see the alien seemed pretty glad if not relieved with the suggestion. _Weird._

Again there was the uncomfortable silence as they studied one other. Finally Hojo's curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to make the first physical contact with the alien. He reached out and pulled the black hood off, revealing to his surprise, a tumbling mass of silver hair very much like Sephiroth's! _So, that was the small flash of silver he spied earlier!_

As the scientist took in the face before him with its cascading silvery waves, only one thought crossed his mind. _How utterly lovely! _He decided, as his finger curled around the tendrils of fine hair. Next he tilted Kuja's face back and forth to examine him at different angles. _Aesthetically pleasing too,_ Hojo confirmed, not being able to find any flaws in the delicate features thus far.

Before long, he dragged Kuja to a lab bench nearby.

"What are you doing?"

"Just some routine preliminary tests. Don't worry, I am not going to cut you up." The scientist tried his best to reassure his latest _specimen._

Apparently it succeeded because said specimen stopped struggling and relaxed instead.

"Ouch!" it complained when Hojo withdrew a syringe full of its blood.

"You must understand, that blood testing is extremely important to verify one's state of well being. I am doing this to ensure you are in good health. Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'll mind me testing the soundness of your limbs? I am pretty sure that… falling into our planet in that manner must have taken some toll on your health. So if you don't mind, I would like the honors of doing that for you."

"And why would you go to all that trouble for someone you hardly know?"

"Unlike others here, I am interested to know of life in other planets. That is why I am adamant you should get well so that we may continue our umm… discussion. You'll tell me more when you are feeling better, wont you?"

"I suppose so…" Kuja agreed. Meanwhile, Sephiroth was trying hard not to choke at the exchange that had just taken place. He could not believe what he had just heard coming out of Hojo!

Meanwhile as Hojo was examining the specimen under Sephiroth's wary eyes, he could not help noticing how utterly soft and smooth the skin was. Despite the cuts and bruises, it felt like touching warm silk. "_Yes, subject must most definitely be female."_ He concluded_. "What a coincidence. Crisis was also female though she definitely didn't feel as pleasant as this."_

"Nothing broken, no serious injuries sustained thus far as I can tell. But I'll give you some medication for your headaches, and some salve for those wounds. Just follow the directions and in three days, there wont be any marks left on your body, little lady." Hojo dismissed them, eager to get on with examining the new tissue samples he had just acquired.

"Little _lady_?"

"Yes, little lady. Or is there something else you need?"

"I am _NOT_ some _little lady!_ I happen to be a man, a _fully grown_ _man!_ _24 years_ of age!" Kuja was absolutely livid at this point, hands gesticulating wildly. How dare they presume he was some little lady!

"Yeah, well, point taken." The scientist seemed unconvinced, eyeing the outline of Kuja's figure. Apparently, the specimen must have had hit her head really hard on her fall to the planet, he thought. To deny her own gender. Hah, who was she kidding? Perhaps he would have to increase her dosage of medicine afterall.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth stood in the background, his presence apparently forgotten by both of them. He too had come to his own conclusions. _The female was certainly as daft as she was beautiful!_

_Firstly, trying to cast magic without materia. Next, denying her own gender, proclaiming to be male while her body and demeanor clearly defined her as female . And finally claiming to be 24 years of age, same age as he, Sephiroth, all the while behaving like an immature brat. It was just too much!_ He allowed himself a wry smile when he thought no one was looking.

But when he met Hojo's all too knowing eyes, he realized much to his dismay it had not gone unnoticed.

* * *


	9. Prelude to a Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009:  
Corrected minor errors in this chapter.

A/N: Ok, Hojo does have some '_charm_' it's just a matter of whether he decides to use it, (how else u think he got Lucrecia, LOL). And yup, the years of growing under his _'tender, loving care'_ has certainly rubbed off on Sephy, explaining why he's turned into such a skeptic if not cynic. Anyway you can't blame the men! I know I would also think of Kuja as a female heh.

Note: Ok this chap is weird; it is divided into 2 parts. I am letting you guys have a peek into Hojo's personal journal for the first time… Enjoy and ooh do tell me if I am getting too wicked!

**--- means change of scene or after a certain time period**

* * *

**9. Prelude to a Storm**

Hojo stared at the results of his findings. And stared yet again; he could not believe what he had just seen. It had certainly proved intriguing beyond all doubt, though he would have to re-run the tests to verify the results. Nonetheless, he wasted no time scribbling them all down into his daily journal lest he forget.

/Beginning of Entry /

_Day 3, 4th Month_

_13:10 hours_

_35th Year of Shinra the VIII reign_

_Today Sephiroth delivered the findings of the Fallen Star Phenomenon to me personally. It was incredible! A live specimen, and apparently a sentient, intelligent life form very much similar to humans. The following summarises my latest specimen._

_1. Bipedal – it walks around with 2 legs; not more, not less_

_2. Expressive - subject has displayed an understanding of using facial and body gestures to express its thoughts._

_3. Emotional - displayed emotions during our brief conversation, namely anger at its gender being referred to as 'it' and later as 'female.'_

_4. Appearance - appears to be female, frail and yet aesthetically pleasing. _

_Subject seems unwilling to speak more of itself apart from asserting its gender as Male, and that it is 24 yrs of age. Claims to have forgotten its name. Appears to be avoiding certain issues about itself._

At this point Hojo frowned. Never once did he believe the alien to be amnesiac, not especially since it seemed so adamant about asserting its gender and age. He thought for a second before adding...

_Preliminary DNA testing has ascertained the following, namely:_

_1. It appears to be 16-20 years of age_

_2. Genes are mostly similar to human, despite the presence of unidentified foreign chromosomes. Further tests to be done to verify the nature of said cells thus. But its gene structure differs greatly from Jenova and SO-ILF._

_Conclusion: Specimen cannot be another Crisis from the sky or a Cetra, nor a hybrid of the two species._

/End of Entry/

The scientist had finished writing his entry for the day although he remained deep in thought. The results of the preliminary tests had proved most fascinating. Firstly, it had proven that said subject was wrong about its age so there was the chance it could be wrong about its gender too. The possibility was there. Second, its human-like genes appeared to have been fused with several foreign chromosomes. Very much like Sephiroth's but far more complex. Hojo had never seen the likes of it before. Not from SO-ARS, not from anything he had ever come across either. How interesting! He glanced at the tubes containing the blood and tissue sample lying on his worktable and smiled, knowing he was far from being bored. There was still so much to do!

Meanwhile, Hojo's new beloved specimen was walking alongside Sephiroth to the latter's quarters. Both were deep in thought, until Kuja decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"To my quarters. You heard him. He said to keep you under observation at all times."

At the response, Kuja pouted like a spoiled child. _How utterly boring!_ As beautiful as his guardian was, his frigid personality left much to be desired! And he still had so many questions…

Sephiroth in the meantime was deep in thought. He thought of all that had transpired in Hojo's lab, and what his unlikely companion had claimed to be. _A twenty-four year old fully grown male._ _Yeah, right._

Zack would die laughing if he had heard that, of this Sephiroth was positive. He still recalled how the raven-haired SOLDIER had raved on and on about how he would like to date that chick and so forth. Zack, if anything, was a woman detector and never wrong especially when it came to ladies. Thus if Zack claimed she was female, she had to be.

Besides, Sephiroth thought as he spied the gentle sway of her hips while she walked, her figure clearly proclaimed her female. And there was no way on this world, or any other, any _self-respecting male_ would be caught walking _that_ way! Those were the last thoughts on his mind before they reached his quarters.

---

"But I don't get it! He said to keep me under observation at all times, not coop me up in _some_ room."

Sephiroth looked up from his report for the umpteenth time. The girl had proven to be more trouble than she was worth and once again, he found himself fantasizing about lopping her pretty head off with Masamune. But too bad he couldn't… Hojo had been most specific in that regards, stating that the girl was _not_ to be _harmed_ in any way. Consequences would be dire, and although Sephiroth was now a General, the horrors of his childhood had not yet been forgotten. When Hojo issued a threat, he really _meant_ it.

"I have work to do and reports to write." He tried explaining to the petulant female while concentrating on his report.

"_Work, work, work!_ Is that all you ever think of? What about me? I'll _die_ of boredom if this continues, and then we'll see how _you_ are going to explain to Dr Hojo!"

"You know, you could read some books if you are that bored."

"You mean _these?"_ Kuja gesticulated to a bookshelf on the right. "_They_ are so _boring_, I don't know how anyone can read them! I want novels, or at least some books on the more _colorful_ aspects of life. Literary works or something. Don't they have that here?" He was so agitated that he did not realise his voice had somehow taken the whiny pitch of a spoiled child.

_That did it!_ How _dare_ she insult his books! No one _ever_ insults Sephiroth's books… the damned wretch was indeed in need of a lesson or two, he decided, and he would be the one to show her!

Before Kuja's mind could register, the general had already held him by his wrists. He tried to struggle free but to no avail; the man's grip was vice-like. Waves of panic flooded through the pores of his being. Was the insufferable man going to slap him again? His cheeks still stung from the slaps of last night, and he feared that a repeat incident would ruin his delicate skin for life!

Kuja blinked as he tried to compose his thoughts. No, he _would not_ let this Sephiroth win; he _could not_ let him win! No doubt he may be physically stronger than him, but Kuja refused to bend to his will. _He would show him! _After all, he had managed to defy Death and Garland, hadn't he? Yes, he would show this _general_ he was no pushover wimp to be intimidated easily. And with those thoughts in mind, he gathered all the hatred he felt for that man and glared as hard as he could, hoping that the animosity showed through his eyes.

It became a contest of wills as Sephiroth and Kuja stared at one other, neither willing to back down. _"So, you think you are so tough huh? I'll show you yet, brat. I'll teach you to respect your betters."_ Sephiroth vowed silently as he strengthened his hold on the other's wrists before pinning it to her back.

Kuja winced at the sudden forceful movement but would not give the general the satisfaction of hearing him gasp in pain. He scowled at his guardian even more defiantly to mask his obvious discomfort but Sephiroth knew better.

The general inched his head nearer to Kuja's face; in fact so near that his breath grazed the latter's cheeks. He could see the brat was getting rather intimidated by his proximity despite her valiant efforts to hide it. And while he was considering how to punish her for her obvious disrespect and disregard for others, the perfect plan formed in his mind and he gave his infamous smirk.

* * *

Ps: I actually thought of putting Hojo's diary into one standalone chap but I know you guys will riot because it's too short (500 words) so I decided to combine it. Ah I am having problems with symbols... they just wont come out :(


	10. Judgement

**Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx**

Update May 2009:  
Corrected minor errors in this chapter.

A/N: Thx people for the encouragement. Don't fret if the characters do seem a little OOC, that will be explained and dealt with later. XDDD I don't do things without a reason eh? And don't worry abt the tail, I have figured that out I think.

Ok people now u shall see what Sephy planned! Apologise but I feel so lousy after Sep 13! Ugggh! Like all my inspiration and whatever left me. Duhz. Lucky this was done before that cursed date… Back to fic!

* * *

**10. Judgment**

"What do you think you are doing!" Kuja demanded to know. He had seen the smirk and had a premonition that the general was up to no good.

Sephiroth made no move to reply but instead continued dragging him to the bed despite his resistance, in the same manner a lumberjack would a stubborn log of wood.

And before long, the general had forcefully deposited him head-down onto the mattress such that his back was now facing upwards.

Kuja was preparing to curse at Sephiroth for the way he was being ill handled, until he felt the man pulling up the hem of his garment. Pulling and pulling until he felt his buttocks in the air, exposed. Suddenly, anger gave way to fear. He tried to turn around to see what the man was attempting, but a strong hand kept him pinned down...

Then without warning, _it _came.

SMACK!

The sound resonated through the air while hardly a second later, Kuja's left bottom cheek registered pain. Like it had just been whipped.

"What are you doing!" He cried out loud, trying hard to contain the tears of anguish that threatened to spill any moment now. "Hojo will have your head for this, I swear it!"

"Teaching a brat such as yourself to respect your betters. And if memory serves me right, Hojo said not to harm you but he _did not_ say I could not _discipline _you." And as if to prove his point, Sephiroth slapped the perky round butt yet again and again. Sadistically. And watched with satisfaction as they reddened.

Kuja sniffled, trying hard not to cry. He had never been so humiliated his entire life! This was certainly worse than death itself. Being treated like a five year old and spanked… he may have done bad things and all, but did he really deserve this? _NO!_ His mind shrieked. If there was anything he hated most, it was being treated like an immature child!

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He would show this man yet! Yes, he would somehow turn the tables round and show him! Desperately, he tried summoning his magic again. He chanted the spells in the esoteric Terran tongue, and when that failed, he tried again in the modern tongue. The spanking stopped and he gave himself a triumphant smile, confident that somehow his spells had managed to materialize and stop his tormentor. Yes, he still had his magic. It had not fled him afterall…

But what Kuja did not know was that Sephiroth had voluntarily stopped spanking of his free will to stare at him. Disbelievingly. By the Planet, he had thought spanking the brat would have brought her to her senses but it appeared she had turned even dafter than before. Trying to summon spells without any materia? Who did she think she was? Some damned Cetra? He could not believe what he had just heard. The girl was absolutely _hopeless!_

---

There was a knock on the door. Sephiroth immediately straightened and resumed his position by the table in the front room before replying.

"Enter."

It was Zack who came waltzing in. "Sephiroth, I…" he paused, noticing the exasperated look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned. It was really rare to see the usually cool general so annoyed.

"Nothing."

"There's something you are not telling me." And before the general could stop him, Zack had already run off into his bedroom, where Kuja was pretending to be asleep. The raven-haired Soldier stood there, silently admiring the still form on the bed before spying the red imprints on the buttocks, which Kuja had unfortunately failed to fully cover in the short span of time.

"Zack, you shouldn't be here." Sephiroth warned.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's her who makes you mad, isn't it?" Zack was obviously excited at his finding; his voice reflected it.

"Firstly, that's not a _'her.'_ That's an _'it'_ at least until Hojo manages to determine its gender. And no, I am not mad. Whoever said I was?"

"Awww, c'mon man. We are buddies. Besides if you were not mad, then where did those come from?" Zack pointed to the red marks on Kuja's butt.

"Actually it already had those marks from yesterday, it's just that _you_ never noticed it. Really, Zack you should start paying more attention to details.

" Sephiroth could see Zack was buying his story and was grateful for the other's naivety for once.

"Really? But I am positive it's a female. I mean, c'mon. Only a female would have those sexy hips, and a butt as cute as that."

"I see your point, but let's leave it to the experts to determine the gender, won't we? Anyways, what brings you here?" Sephiroth was eager to change the topic.

"Oh right, before I forget. Shinra expects you to be present in the meeting this afternoon. With the report."

"Taken note of. And Zack if there's nothing else maybe you should get going? I still have my report to finish…" Sephiroth was doing his best to usher his friend out of the bedroom.

"Ok, I'll go! You don't have to shoo me around like some kid. I know when I am not wanted." Zack said teasingly. "But I _still _think she's not some alien but some damsel in distress who got sexually assaulted and dumped there. I mean, think about it. The clothes she wore were kind of revealing afterall."

His superior merely rolled his eyes at his opinion. "Zack, for the _millionth_ time I am telling you to let the experts do their work? If she is _indeed _a human girl and not some alien, Hojo will most definitely let her go and then you can date her and you'll be happy together."

"Really, you think so?"

"Indeed, I am positive."

By now they had reached the entrance of Sephiroth's room and no sooner had Zack stepped out, the door slammed shut.

* * *

Ps: can someone tell me why those asterisks wont appear when I type them?


	11. Foiled!

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Hi people, I am back! It just gets… ummm. Better:D

Thanks for the support, last chap was introducing the Zack element, hopefully we'll get to see more of him in future eh? Ah, you can't blame Sephy for spanking that rude genome, Kuja really needed to be disciplined. And since Hojo well, gave Sephy a warning… he thght spanking was best since it was highly unlikely Hojo wld check for marks there eh?Besides, he's too much of a honorable frigid gentleman to actually strip a helpless brat

Thx for telling me abt the asterisks, I think I given up on those now (sobs) Oh well, on with the fic!

* * *

11. Foiled!

Kuja lay on the bed, pondering on the latest developments. Under the guise of sleep, he had managed to witness everything behind the convenient screen of his lashes.

He had seen how the one called 'Zack' had invited himself into the general's bedroom, and how they spoke of him as if he were in fact not a person, but a living _specimen._ Of course he had especially loathed being referred to as _'she'_ or _'it'_, but common sense had somewhat miraculously prevailed, effectively preventing him from springing up on the bed and wringing both their necks.

Though what worried Kuja most was the fact that the general was apparently unharmed. _Again!_ Not a single burn mark on him, which meant the FIRAGA spell had proven yet ineffective… _Again_. Which in turn meant that his magic, for some obscure reason was no longer what it used to be. Heck, it wasn't even working at all in this planet!

Meaning that he, the great Kuja, ex-angel of Death and mage extraordinaire who used to be greatly feared if not revered by all, had now been reduced to a pitiful if not useless existence. And that _he_ would have to somehow convince himself to consider an alternative form of combat for self preservation; at least until he could solve the current 'magic' problem or find an alternative method to cast his spells.

The very idea of it made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. Kuja recalled he had never been a big fan of weapons and the likes of it. Nor did he bother with them actually… he had always felt that weapons were for the more _primitive_ and _less sophisticated_ people. For the buffoons or scatterbrains who were so mentally challenged they could never grasp the intricacies of spell weaving

And why bother with weapons when you could have magic? Magic was far more efficient, flashy, devastating and most importantly, less taxing on one's physical self. With magic, one needn't have to sweat it out, and yet decent work could still be done! Spectacularly, if not impressively. Just the way he loved it…

Alas, his train of thoughts was disrupted by the steady sound of approaching footsteps in proximity.

_Sephiroth_, he thought with great disdain. Closing his eyes, he pretended to be asleep but the general was not one to be fooled.

"Cut the pretense. I know you are awake."

He bolted upright immediately, sitting up on the bed. By now, Kuja had learnt one very important lesson, namely that Sephiroth was a man to be reckoned with. And it would not do to defy the man, as his sore bottom reminded him. Thus, he kept his head bowed meekly if not respectfully, hoping to placate the general although deep within, he was cursing most venomously at the wretched man.

Perhaps if he played the submissive part well enough, the sadistic man would just forget where they left off, Kuja thought hopefully. It had always worked with Garland and besides, he most certainly had no wish to be spanked again. As the ancient Terran saying goes, 'once bitten, twice shy!'

"I know you don't enjoy being treated like a child. You know what? I don't enjoy disciplining you that way either."

Kuja looked up, violet-blue eyes wide in surprise. He had envisioned many things, but certainly not this. Just what was the man getting at?

"But only if you would stop acting so _childish_ and more like the twenty four year old you claim to be. In other words, being more _respectful _and _considerate_ of others." Sephiroth finished his lecture tiredly. He only had 2 hours left to finish his report and wasn't even halfway done.

"Me? _Childish?_ But…"

"Look here. I have a meeting to attend to in 2 hours and thanks to you, I have not been able to complete my report. Can't you just be silent at least for once?" Sephiroth cut in impatiently, or rather annoyedly. "Like I said earlier, if you are _that_ bored go read!"

Kuja had to bite his lip to stop himself from arguing. He knew the general was not in a generous mood, and now was perhaps not the best of times to be asking his questions. The man was hardly much of a conversationalist anyways.

"Fine, I'll go. It's not as if I need you anywise!" And with those final parting words, he stormed off towards the direction of the bookshelf dramatically, leaving the general alone with his work. Not that Sephiroth wasn't grateful for the ensuing silence, of course.

But against all odds, now that Kuja _really _bothered to look through the bookshelf he found some titles that genuinely held his interest.

And before long he too was engrossed in quiet reading, much to Sephiroth's relief.

Time passed.

---

"Interesting, how very interesting…" Kuja murmured to himself as his fingers leafed through yet another page of 'Magic of the Modern World.' He was still trying to grasp the concept of the 'materia' system, of which he had absolutely no idea of since he couldn't recall anything even remotely similar to it from either Gaia or Terra.

"I'll have to leave for the meeting now." Sephiroth's authoritative voice cut in. "But _you_ will _stay_ here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Kuja was barely able to contain his excitement. _How perfect!_ Possibilities of escape were already beginning to formulate in his mind. Unfortunately for him, Sephiroth had glimpsed the sudden elated look in his eyes, even if it had just flashed for the briefest instant.

"_So that brat thinks to escape during my absence? I'll show her."_ He thought amusedly to himself just how easy it was to read the other's mind, before casting 'Stop' with the help of a handy mastered 'Time ' materia, much to the other's surprise.

"Now you'll stay here, won't you?" Those were the general's last few words before he gracefully swept out of the room, leaving a time-frozen but fully conscious Kuja behind.


	12. Jewel of the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Hi folks. I am back. Spending more time working on stuff, so can't update that often… :( But stay tuned! I have lots of surprises prepared! (Giggles) And ok, this chap is longer. Hint-Some developments take place here.

But most imptly, enjoy as always!

* * *

12. The Jewel of the Storm 

The hours of the meeting crawled by. Sephiroth had to stifle yet another yawn. He was a man of action, and matters of the state were never his cup of tea but since Shinra had explicitly requested his presence for the day, he supposed he had little choice.

All the heads of State were present there to discuss mainly the year-to-date profits, budgets, corporate restructuring and so forth. Which was no business of his, of course. In fact if it were up to him, he would rather spend his afternoon training his men or observing a certain fascinating creature who was undoubtedly still in his room...

"So, Sephiroth, care to share your findings with us?" Shinra was addressing the general now.

No response.

"SEPHIROTH!" Shinra bellowed, startling the general out of wherever his mind was.

"Yes Sir!"

"Report? Of the crash site?"

At the president's query, Sephiroth was indeed confused. So, Shinra did not know of the strange female? He glanced questioningly towards Hojo who was seated at the table. And suddenly it dawned upon him. For some inexplicable reason, the scientist had not deigned to inform Shinra of the specimen, so it was now up to him. Should he do as his job dictates? Or follow Hojo's lead? While he was busy pondering, his eyes met Hojo's and some mutual understanding passed between them. Yes, since Hojo had not mentioned it, why should he?

"The usual, sir. Rocks… Inorganic, nothing more." Sephiroth thought Shinra looked rather disappointed at his statement.

"I see. And how are our latest Soldier recruits doing so far?"

"I foresee that at least 5 percent of this intake will make it to the elite ranks. The full statistics on their progress may be found here."

"Very good. And that concludes our meeting for the day."

Sephiroth couldn't have been happier. He had been feeling rather uneasy at the sexual tension in that room. While it had admittedly been amusing to see Heidegger and Palmer looking for excuses to grope Scarlett, he found it most disconcerting she was actually making cow eyes. At him! Although no one else seemed to notice, so it was possible it could all be a figment of his imagination. Or they were simply too dense to notice. Yeah, that could be it.

Still, that did not account for the haste with which he was departing for his quarters...

---

_She_ was still time frozen and rooted in the spot, courtesy of the 'Stop' spell, just as he had expected.

_"How quiet. Perhaps I should do this more often, especially if she gets into her screaming fits again."_ The general thought with a sardonic smile before casting 'Esuna' with the help of a convenient 'Heal' materia.

---

Kuja watched with rapt attention as sparks of light emitted from a small green orb in Sephiroth's hand and surrounded him. They enveloped his being, bathing him in a familiarly soothing, warm radiance and suddenly... he could move! He looked up in wonder from Sephiroth to the green orb still in his hand. That is, of course before he remembered he was supposed to be angry with the general for having time-frozen him like that. Rudely.

"What was the meaning of that! You, you, ill-bred boor!"

"That was the Stop spell courtesy of a mastered Time materia. Useful when dealing with immature brats such as yourself."

"Materia? That's a _materia?_" Kuja asked with great interest, choosing to ignore the general's insult for once. That was the first time he had even seen a materia and it looked quite different from what he had expected…

Noticing that the female seemed genuinely fascinated, Sephiroth deigned to explain the basics of materia to her. He gave her a full lesson on the few different types there were, and how to effectively utilize them, as he would his men. For once they were having a decent conversation without squabbling, and the general realized much to his intrigue, that the female was no stranger to magic either. And highly intelligent too, he added, as she asked him highly advanced questions on magic and summons that nobody else had ever thought of. In fact, she had even declared she was an accomplished mage of sorts in her planet, though he found that hard to believe since she had failed to summon her spells on both previous occasions.

Nevertheless, it was interesting to hear her speak. Her eyes sparkled with life, he observed, especially when she spoke of magic while her stories, though indeed very far-fetched, were amusing. She told him of the magic system in her planet or was it planets?

Of the great Eidolons which were the Planet's equivalent of summons. And of spells he had never heard of, such as FlareStar and Osmose.

She had a tendency to over-exaggerate the powers of 'Ultima' which she claimed was the single most devastating 'Black Magic' Spell that existed _ever_, which again of course only she could cast. He also noticed she shied away from any questions pertaining to her personal life, although she was more than happy enough to share everything else she remembered, leading him to conclude hers was a case of _selective amnesia_.

Time slipped on unnoticed, and by the end of the day, they were on the path to becoming friends as each saw a gentler, more sensitive side to the other which they had never dreamed existed.

Sephiroth even took the time and trouble to show her the marvels of his world, which hers obviously lacked from all that she had described. And watched with quiet fascination, the wonder and rapture reflected in her expressive face at the simple joys of life in Midgar.

"Sephiroth, it's amazing!" She had cried out loud, with unusual brilliance in her eyes, when he finally showed her what a television was.

Never in a million years had Kuja imagined being able to watch theatre or dramas from the comfort of one's home. Yes, this world he had been sent to was simply marvelous! So technologically advanced. Words simply could not describe his wondrously euphoric feelings as at the moment.

"Wait, there is still more." Sephiroth had replied mysteriously before proceeding to show his fully attentive companion the other modern equipment that littered his room. A telephone, an electric stove, a microwave oven, a computer and so on. Things that every other person living in the Planet took for granted… but which brought this particular female so much joy.

Now they were standing in the bathroom, and Sephiroth was teaching her how to work the shower. And next, the water heater for a nice warm bath in the tub. He had not failed to notice she looked dreamy at the prospects of a _'warm bath,'_ which led him to deduce she must have had a hasty cold bath earlier that day. Which was entirely his fault by the way.

"You know, you could have told me about this bath thing earlier?"

"Well, I assumed you knew how to work them. But if you want a warm bath, it's still not too late."

Suddenly, Kuja felt very shy. The subtle innuendo was not lost upon him as his cheeks were now colored with the slightest tinge of pink, lending him a most innocent look which Sephiroth found most appealing, even beyond his comprehension.

"But how am I supposed to bathe with you standing here?"

"Are you telling me you are shy? You, who have changed in front of me this morning are body shy?" Sephiroth was incredulous.

"I… I can't bathe when there are eyes peeping at me."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything."

"No, I really can't and I won't." Kuja pouted moodily at this point, hands on hips, eager to get his way. He was determined to have his hot bath in the tub alone one way or another. For all that he wore, Kuja was actually a most private person who needed his personal space.

"Suit yourself then."

And as the general walked out of the bathroom, he had not failed to hear the door click shut and latched, as if to ensure his unwanted presence remained out. Which was pretty much ironic considering the amount of men and women who would die to have him, the great Sephiroth, bathe with them.

* * *

ps: hmmn, maybe I will revise all these chaps one day and post it on my webpage (if i ever get one, heh) 


	13. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Ok, this chapter is much longer than the others, prolly the longest to be. I couldn't break this one up; it flows as a scene on its own here. I hope you guys find this entertaining, and not long and boring. And yeah I do have plans and reasons for (coughs) what happens here, no matter how weird or silly it may be. Just watch as the story unfolds!

Man, you guys can sure be so mean to poor Kuja. :( How can spankings be cool? Lol. But yeah, poor Sephy doesn't have much choice either- the brat is indeed a handful, man if I were him maybe I would whip him… hmmn. On to the fic! And if u still have questions or comments, don't forget to post them. And enjoy!

* * *

13. Revelations

"Finally!" Kuja could not suppress the childish delight that overwhelmed him. The bath earlier was pretty rushed; he had barely managed to scrub his face and limbs with a washcloth given the time constraint. But now, things were different... There was no time limit, meaning he could finally indulge in a luxurious long bath, if not perform a thorough cleansing ritual for his body!

When he had finally shed his clothes, save the thong, Kuja chanced a glance at the full length mirror behind the door. And grimaced at what he saw.

Cuts and bruises littered his otherwise flawless body. His impeccable skin was ruined, and while his face was unmarked he noticed with great anguish that his hair was badly tangled. And the silver feathers which he had taken so much pride in, laid limp and lifeless instead of standing tall and proud among his tresses. What a sight he was! A mere shadow of his former self. Not only had his magic fled him, but Kuja was no longer the image of perfection he once was…

Despair tugged at his heart before he waved it away forcefully. He would have none of it! He had come so far, hadn't he? So why give up now?

With steeled determination, he critically assessed the damage on his body and noticed with great relief that Dr Hojo had indeed been right in his diagnosis. Strange as it may sound, the mortal wounds inflicted upon his person had somewhat diminished into superficial ones… his fingers particularly probed over the cut on his upper right thigh. He distinctly remembered having been dealt a particularly nasty gash there by someone, he wasn't exactly sure who, but now it looked like a mere scratch.

Kuja frowned in puzzlement. Things were simply making no sense now that he started thinking about it. But oh well, there would be time enough for that later, he figured and decided to proceed with his bath instead.

One of the main reasons why Kuja had chosen to bathe alone was because of his tail. He didn't want anybody, let alone his newfound friend, to see it. It was the most shameful part of his body, that which clearly pronounced him as not quite human.

He had considered ridding himself of it permanently, but found he lacked the heart. The tail was after all a part of him; a part of his unique identity and perhaps his soul. And so instead of chopping it off he had opted to hide it. After commanding it to 'shrivel' of course, so that it could lie concealed and unnoticed in his thong. Something he bet none of the other genomes could do, since they weren't quite as adept in magic or focusing as he.

However, his magic now wasn't quite how it was and he found himself pondering over the dilemma of his tail. Would it still obey his 'shrivel' command? Or would it gradually fluff up to its full silvery glory?

Kuja frowned. Thus far, no one, not even Sephiroth could discern he had a tail despite the latter having spanked him, thus there was still the slim chance that the shrivel command might yet hold out. If he was lucky enough, that is.

But of course, there was only one way to find out for certain…

He tried pulling. And when that didn't work, yanking. Again and again he tried… but the darned thing just wouldn't come off! His precious thong seemed molded to his skin in fact. _What the hell! _This had never happened before! After a few minutes of fruitless attempts to yank the thong off, Kuja finally gave up. He supposed he had no other choice but to bathe with it. It had proven most fortunate that his thong was made of some semi permeable fiber, and thus comfortable as it allowed sufficient air and moisture in and the genome was in no hurry to rid himself of it, really.

Meanwhile Sephiroth was getting rather impatient. It had been well past an hour, and still the exasperating female had not yet emerged from the bathroom. And the general still hadn't had his bath!

As if on cue, she appeared just as the general was about to force his way in. And flashing him an apologetic smile. Sephiroth considered disciplining her there and then for taking advantage of his hospitality, but held himself in check. That would have to wait until after his bath…

---

They decided to have dinner in Sephiroth's room. Which the general had dutifully procured, during his 5 minute trip to the Shinra staff canteen earlier.

Digging into the sandwich, Kuja decided it was passable for commoners' fare. Though certainly nothing fanciful, it would suffice to nourish his recovering body. And so he ate it uncomplainingly, his only regret being it was hardly adequate for his gnawing hunger. When he was done with his meager ration of a meal, he glanced hungrily at the general's portion of food and finally decided to help himself. Without asking, he rudely wrested the plateful of fried chicken drumletts off Sephiroth's side of the table, and chomped on it greedily, as a starving man would a leg of mutton.

Meanwhile the Shinra general just watched. And watched and watched, transfixed, as the slim form before him devoured the drumletts wolfishly. He realized she had a _man's_ healthy appetitedespite her deceptively frail appearance, and that he probably would have to make yet another trip to the staff canteen later. For his stomach was still hardly satisfied.

---

A few hours later…

As Kuja settled into bed, Sephiroth observed his fine long legs peeking out from the long night robe he had loaned to him. They made a fine contrast against the dark grey coverlets, the general thought, until he observed the _thing._ That disturbing purple _thong_.

_Why the hell is she still wearing it?_ There and then, Sephiroth decided to sound her out, if that's the last thing he would do!

"Get up!"

Kuja knew by now it was better to obey than argue, and obediently sat up on the bed.

"Yes?" he murmured sleepily.

"Why are you still wearing that thong?"

"Why can't I wear it?"

"Because I don't like it."

"But I like it!"

"Look here, nice decent people in the Planet don't wear thongs. Only the _PROs_ wear them, so if you are going to be wearing that thing, you have only yourself to blame if someone mistakes you for a PRO."

"_PRO?_ What's that?" Kuja was genuinely curious. The books he had browsed through had never mentioned PROs. And from the way Sephiroth spoke of them, he could tell they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Public Relations Officer…"

"Sounds interesting! Are they recruiting?"

"Look, a PRO is actually nothing more than a _WHORE_, you get that?" Sephiroth was fast losing patience.

"A-a---a _Who-re?"_ Kuja stuttered in disbelief. Finally everything made sense! No wonder so many people were giving him weird if not suggestive glances when he was in Gaia… and it had taken someone from _this_ planet to actually explain why to him. Such a cruel, cruel fate!

"You do know what a whore is, don't you?"

"Of course I do! And to hell with you, no doubt you think of me as one!" Kuja cried passionately, eyes blazing with anger. He was hyperventilating, as his cheeks flushed bright red with a mixture of unrestrained fury and humiliation. He could not bear to think his newfound friend was only thinking of him in _that _manner!

"I _never _said you were one."

"But you hinted. You _insinuated!_ Don't you dare think I didn't notice how your eyes rested on me all these while. And I thought we were actually becoming friends, real friends!"

Sephiroth had to duck yet another pillow fired at him.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say we were becoming friends, but at least we were coming to an understanding; an agreement. And we could still be if you would _just stop_ being so childish and unreasonable." And saying thus the general closed the distance between them in one stride and pushed the wildly flailing genome into the bed.

But the front of Kuja's night robe had come undone during all the action, and Sephiroth found himself staring down at the genome's partially exposed front. There was something not quite right… Before Kuja could protest, the general had divested him of the robe and was leaning over him, staring down at his body curiously if not fascinatedly. The silence that stretched between them was almost palpable.

Sephiroth had never seen anything like it. While the lower half of the brat clearly pronounced her female, her upper half was the one which complicated matters. It didn't look like breasts, yet again it didn't look exactly like a man's chest either; in fact it looked like a cross between the two. So was it chest or breasts? Sephiroth knew there was only one way to find out…

After removing his glove, he reached out a hand and very gently brushed his fingers against Kuja's chest. And brushed it again, feeling that same velvety softness beneath his fingertips.

No muscles there, meaning it could not be chest, but breasts, his logical mind concluded. Afterall, a man's chest would comprise more muscle tissues which he found lacking in the form beneath. And it would not look so frail either, the general added, as he spied the blue veins that could be partially glimpsed from within the translucent skin of her chest, lending to her form a most ethereal look. Then suddenly it occurred to him. He was looking at the under-developed chest of a pre-pubescent child. Although ironically, her softly rounded stomach, hips, and curved legs were those of a well-developed female.

So after taking in the delicate features, the narrow shoulders, her light bone structure, the mounds and curves of her young body, and finally his firsthand knowledge of her chest, ummm breasts, Sephiroth concluded he had been right all along. She was _indeed_ female. A gender confused female with a very under-developed if not androgynous chest.

Immediately, he got off her and frowned in deep thought. He would have to get her to face reality-the truth of her sexuality.

"So you know now…" Kuja broke the silence with a nervous whisper. "That I am truly male."

"No, you are _female_. You have the body of a female." Sephiroth corrected him.

"Impossible, I am male. I remember it, and Garland said so!"

"Garland? Now who is this _Garland?"_

"He's my…" Kuja bit his lip, thinking of a term to describe his hated master without giving too much of his past away. "Father."

"Interesting…" the general returned, although his tone of voice suggested otherwise. "But there's only one way to be certain."

"And what would that be?"

"_That_. Unless I clearly see _that _with my own eyes, I shall have to assume you are female." Saying thus, Sephiroth directed a finger towards the thong. He had had enough of her gender denial and wanted her to face up to facts. Not to mention he was genuinely curious, if her claims somehow proved to be true, how a male would be able to conceal all his parts in something as scanty as that damned thong. Not even Mukki and friends, down at Honey Bee Inn, could accomplish such a feat!

Moments passed.

"Well?" the general dared.

"I can't remove it." Kuja reddened significantly in embarrassment when he replied.

"You _what?"_

"I can't remove it! You heard me!"

There was a pause as Sephiroth tried to digest this unbelievable bit of information in his brain.

"Then how would you go about doing your daily business?"

"Daily business?" Kuja knitted his brows in confusion. "Oh you mean, _that_ daily business people do in the toilet? I have no business with them, none!"

At Kuja's outburst, Sephiroth couldn't help but raise a sardonic brow. He had never met anyone who claimed they didn't need the loo, up till now in his entire life. Hell, even he needed to use the loo at times. So what nonsense was this female spouting? Unless of course she wasn't even organic, he mused, but perhaps some humanoid robot. An automaton that resembled a human being.

All at once, he had to shake his head to clear his odd thoughts. Impossible! _She's no robot_, he chided himself, as the memory of her flesh under his fingers came to his mind. Besides, there was no way a machine could feel as pleasantly human as that… And androids do _NOT_ exist; they were just sick fantasies of Hojo, weren't they?

"Look here. As far as my knowledge goes, anything that is organic or has some living tissues in them, _needs _to excrete one way or the other. Unless of course you are saying that you are neither organic nor have any living tissues to begin with, which I highly doubt so."

"Perhaps I was just built that way… " Kuja murmured sadly to himself, as he hugged his knees together.

"What did you just say?"

Weary and yet dismayed, Kuja decided that it would be probably wiser to tell the general the truth. He was tired of having to erect walls of lies to cover his true identity, not to mention this Sephiroth was proving to be a rather sharp if not astute mind, unlike all the others he had previously dealt with.

And so he poured out the truth to the general who listened with rapt fascination showing on his face. Of Garland and of Terra, the world of eerie blue light filled with his soulless 'brothers' and 'sisters', the Genomes. But again, he chose to recount from the third person perspective and conveniently leave his part out, leaving Sephiroth to conclude he must have had a traumatic history to want to disengage himself so completely from the past.

"If what you say is true, then this Garland desperately needs a sanity check. Fancy him creating a male with the body of a female. Does he even know what a male and female is? As for those ridiculous theories of a planet assimilating another to survive? Never in my entire life or readings have I come across such an absurdity. Not even Hojo could have thought that one up." Sephiroth could not decide between feeling impressed or awed that there existed another being far more depraved, if not delusional than Hojo.

"I assure you, Garland knew what he was doing. The others after me… their bodies were distinctively male or female, so very unlike mine." Kuja wrung his hands nervously, as he recalled how Garland had foiled his carefully laid plans time and again. Speaking to Sephiroth had set him thinking even more about his former master and his true intended purpose, if indeed there had been any, for him.

And so, the issue of the purple thong was again forgotten for the day…

---

After Kuja had fallen asleep, Sephiroth stealthily stole out of the bedroom and into the balcony, deep in thoughts. He thought about all that had just transpired that cataclysmic day; most notably from how they had progressed from distant strangers into something akin to friends. And realized he had actually much more in common with the genome than he would care to admit.

Again he looked upwards to the stars as he thought of the infernal questions plaguing his mind. They remained silent as always.


	14. A Serenade for a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Hi people. Man, I am grateful you guys bought the explanation for the umm tail. That's the most logical conclusion I can come up with and yeah, soon you'll find out more abt the thong and how it's gnna cause more prob for Kuja-kun.

**Warning:** This chap has some 'action' so it's a warning for those who cant accept this ok? Don't shoot me please…

* * *

**14. A Serenade for a Storm**

The following days were spent in companionable silence and mutual understanding. Kuja, to his credit, spent most of his time reading up on this wonderful new planet he had landed in, leaving Sephiroth to his daily affairs. The only time they would actually speak was after dinner, when Kuja would fire his never-ending questions to the general who would answer them as patiently as a parent would an inquisitive child. Sometimes they would quarrel, especially when Kuja insisted on having his _own _materia, but never again did it escalate to the point of slappings or spankings.

One dreary evening long after they had eaten, Kuja was lounging lazily on the couch when the general decided to broach the taboo subject.

"Tomorrow is your next visit to Hojo's. And it would be for the best if you said you were female."

"But I am male! Why should I say otherwise?"

"Because there will be a _greater_ deal of explaining to do if you keep insisting to be male. Such as why is your body so decidedly female?" Sephiroth was trying his best to reason with the genome. He knew firsthand what Hojo could resort to, if prompted, to satisfy his scientific curiosity and wished to spare the genome the horrors.

A perturbed silence filled the room as both its occupants were absorbed in their own thoughts… Thoughts which led to exactly the same thing; the mystery hidden behind the purple thong. What _exactly_ was the genome's gender?

---

Sephiroth was still unable to figure that one out. True, she may possess the upper body of a child before it developed the distinctive traits of its gender, but her lower half, not to mention her gestures and mannerisms were most unbecoming of a male. Besides, how was it possible to squeeze one's male parts into a skimpy thong, such as the one she wore?

Because you see, people in the Planet had tried… and failed. Miserably. Which thankfully is the real reason why he had yet to see male PROs prancing about in thongs, but that's beside the point. What puzzled him was when the genome declared herself male, he could see she truly meant it. The expression in her crystal clear eyes, the conviction reflected in her voice… They all did one thing. They told him that she sincerely believed herself to be male.

Yet, she had not dared show him the proof, claiming the thong was molded to her _parts._ Yeah right! In all his 24 years of existence, Sephiroth had never come across an excuse as ridiculous as that.

---

Unknown to the general, Kuja was also thinking of the same thing, albeit from a different angle. The genome had observed subtle changes taking place in his body over the past few days. Small, elusive changes that which could only be discerned by the meticulous eye.

Initially, he noticed his legs had turned slightly curvier, while his skin became even far more sensitive than he ever remembered it to be, but thought nothing much of it. Perhaps it was just the fabrications of an overworked mind?

However, when his face started losing the hard, arrogant edge he often prided himself on in favor of a softer, gentler look Kuja knew for certain that he was no longer imagining things. A change was sweeping over him, certainly but gradually. The question was _what_? Sephiroth's words from the days before still rang clear in his head. - _"You have the body of a female."_

And then it struck Kuja… was it possible that he was changing into a female? As inconceivably ridiculous as the thought was, it would make a lot of sense. It would explain the changes in his body, the mood swings he had been experiencing and not to mention, the disturbing attraction he was beginning to feel towards his _guardian._

Acks, Kuja thought in chagrin. He never thought the day would come when he actually found another person _that_ sexually appealing. Not to mention, a mere _commoner_. The genome had always fancied he would fall for some aristocrat or powerful magess, and they would live happily ever after in a castle somewhere, unlike those tragic plays he often read where one of the leads always had to die in the end, but alas! It was just not meant to be. He was stuck here in some unknown Planet, helpless as his magic was virtually non-existent, and on the verge of infatuation with some frigid sword wielding general in the Shinra Building. In all, the whole scenario looked like some ridiculous satire of his love life, authored by some unknown Gods. And Kuja could not help but smile at the thought of it.

---

"I suppose you did make a valid point." Kuja finally conceded after some careful deliberation. "I promise to consider it. And Sephiroth?"

"Yes?" Kuja had the general's undivided attention now.

"I wish to say thank you. Thank you for all you have done. For listening, for looking out for me, for everything…" The earnest words were spoken in a bare whisper as Kuja gazed deep into his guardian's eyes, drowning in their mysterious Mako depths. There was a strange magnetism to them which the genome found most compelling despite their outward iciness, and he wanted desperately to lose himself in those catlike eyes.

Sephiroth was also experiencing the same discomfiture. Too late, he found himself staring into the genome's beautiful eyes. Staring so intently that he could make out the violet flecks swirling in the lucid pools of deep sapphire blue. Fringed with the lushest, thickest lashes he had ever seen on a female…

But what captivated the general most was the expression reflected in those enchanting orbs of violet-blue. They spoke to him of untold suffering, of loneliness, of understanding… Of everything he had looked for in a person and before Sephiroth knew it, he was already standing there beside Kuja. The genome didn't say anything but merely continued gazing deep into his eyes as if she was the one spellbound. Neither said a word. And then _it_ happened.

Sephiroth crushed his mouth downwards onto a hard, demanding kiss, enjoying the feel of the genome's soft lips beneath his. He could feel the genome shudder with the brutal force of his mouth, and buried his hands deep in the silvery locks, enjoying the luxurious feel of it. His hot demanding tongue pried her curved lips open and plundered the honeyed sweetness within. She tasted heady, like the sweetest wine, the general decided, as he released a hand to force her head higher so that he could penetrate deeper in with his tongue.

Kuja welcomed the kiss. It was unlike what he expected, but pleasantly thrilling nonetheless. He enjoyed the force of Sephiroth's lips on his, strong yet firm just like the man himself. Granted, he was shocked when the normal kiss became something far more intimate. Heck, Kuja was surprised when the man invaded his mouth with his tongue. Nobody else had ever done that to him, but the genome had no complaints whatsoever. He was beginning to enjoy this new style of kissing!

However, as the kiss further deepened and the general still showed no signs of releasing, Kuja grew increasingly worried. He needed air desperately!

He tried to disengage his lips. He pushed and hammered his fists against the other's chest but it was all in vain. The general had held his head forcefully with both his hands so that the genome could not break the kiss even if he had wanted to, and he could have been beating against a wall for all the good it did. Finally, faced with no other alternative, the genome opted to stomp on the other's toe.

At long last! It had the intended effect. Sephiroth broke the kiss but when he looked at him, the genome gave an involuntary yelp. There was a feral if not ferocious look in the general's eyes, and for a moment Kuja feared the other would strike him. It was this fear which caused the genome to stand rooted, and stare at his companion in muted horror, expecting the worst.

---

Inwardly Sephiroth was cursing the pain in his toe for interrupting one of the few best moments in his life. And then it dawned on him. It was _she_ who had stepped on his toe… He glared at her, demanding an answer but as his gaze swept her from head to toe, anger gave way to primal urges. Suddenly, the general was no longer overwhelmed with a need to punish the defiant female but a raging desire to brand her; to make her his instead.

With fierce determination, Sephiroth lifted the unresisting genome and deposited his precious burden none too gently onto the large bed. They locked eyes; his demanding, hers questioning. Fire met ice. And then it happened. Again.

The general sealed her lips with another kiss, this time far fiercer and more aggressive than the previous. It was meant to dominate her, to show her that his will would not be denied. He pressed his lips downwards forcefully, not caring if he bruised the tender lips beneath. And pulled her head back none too gently, to prevent her from turning her face to escape the punitive force of his mouth. He could feel her body tense beneath him, and used his free hand to secure her by the waist. There would be no escape this time!

In truth, Kuja did not want to escape. Never had he felt so wanted, so desired in his entire life. He could almost weep with the joy of it all! How he longed to be swept away…

The genome closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the kiss but failed. If only it wasn't so harsh; it actually felt painful being kissed. It almost felt as if Sephiroth was kissing him just to subdue him. He tried to turn his face away, but a strong hand held his head back, forcing him still while another kept his body pinned by the waist. Frowning, he realized he only had one defense left.

_Two can play the same game_, Kuja decided, before he responded to the kiss. He yielded his mouth to the probing tongue of the general and slid the pointed tip of his tongue playfully against the other's. Almost instantaneously, the kiss became softer, gentler and Kuja realized much to his surprise that was what the general was looking for all along. A response.

The kiss finally came to end, and Kuja could not help feeling disappointed. His long lashes fluttered open.

"Sephiroth?"

His guardian just remained silent, staring down at him with an unfathomable expression in his eyes. And then he turned away, leaving a fully bewildered Kuja behind.

"Sephiroth!"

Again, the other pretended not to hear as he purposefully strode out of the bedroom, determined to put as much distance between himself and the object of his consternation as possible.

* * *

ps: Yup, big mistake on their part to look into the other's eyes (hope everyone learns fr this, ooopsie) I got the idea when some guy kept trying to 'zap' into my eyes with his LOL. No, this chap isnt supposed to be romantic yet, for those wondering. They are both confused here. Sephy still thinks he's kissing a female, while Kuja knows he's being kissed by a male. XDDD


	15. Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Hi. Naughty me is back! Apologize but I was actually getting started on a website… (as some of you might know) I'll unveil it when it's ready!

Hmmn most of you have questions abt the previous chap, yes? Don't worry, we'll address them in this one. Enjoy!

* * *

**15. Despair**

A thousand thoughts were racing through his head all at once.

'_What was happening to him? _

_Why was he reacting that way?_

_Why did he even kiss her? _

_And what are these alien feelings that overwhelmed him even till now? _

_What is that strange sensation in the pit of his stomach? _

_Was he losing his mind?'_

The endless list of questions descended on his befuddled mind like a plague, leaving him no peace.

Again, the general chided himself for his previous display of emotions. What kind of base creature was he to be attracted to her? She could very well be a pre-pubescent female. Sephiroth could not help but make a small grimace at the thought of it. He had never approved of paedophile, and here he found himself turning into one! Perhaps those long hours spent with Shinra was having more of an effect on him than he had thought…

"_Nonsense!"_ His inner voice protested. It was just plain impossible. He had never found anyone irresistable until she arrived, so the blame had to lay with her. Besides, didn't she admit she was a mage of sorts in her planet? What's there to say she didn't cast some kind of spell over him?

Sephiroth's eyes widened as it dawned on him. _Yeah!_ That had to be it. Why the little… She must have casted some sort of spell over him to make his heart swoon for her! Why else would he be feeling so much more emotion in the last few days, than he had over the entire 24 years of his existence? Yeah, that had to be the case! He was positive!

But the thought brought him no joy; instead he felt his blood chill. Sephiroth had heard stories of sirens and sorceresses during his travels; of strange supernatural creatures which could enslave men with a mere bat of their lashes. According to popular belief, the men concerned would become so beguiled that they eventually lost their souls to become a mere shell of their former selves, who then exist only to serve their mistresses' needs.

He had never believed in these fallacies of course, shrugging them off as nothing more than old wives' tales designed to keep their men from gallivanting, but now he found himself wondering. What if there was indeed some truth in them? What if these supernatural creatures had indeed existed at some point in time?

Besides, the resemblance was too uncanny, he admitted as he recalled an ancient legend… The legend of the Morbid Angel, Kuja.

Accordingly, Kuja was a powerful sorceress and a beautiful seductress. So beautiful that she was always aesthetically compared to an angel. She had a complexion of cream and roses, long silvery locks of hair cascading down her back, and enchanting eyes that could captivate a man if he was foolish enough to look into their depths. She was also supposed to be so confident of her beauty that she wore scanty clothes to flaunt it all.

Even women were not immune to her great charms. Kuja was supposed to have bewitched the queen of a great kingdom and caused a great world sweeping war, taking morbid delight in the resulting death and destruction, hence earning herself the apt title 'Morbid Angel.' Although she was eventually subdued by her brethren and her powers sealed, it was and still is, widely believed she escaped as her body was never found…

Sephiroth found himself frowning at the absurd direction his thoughts were taking. What was happening to him?

"_Legends are just legends._ _You should know better by now!" _He chided himself for his foolishness.

Still, he could not quiet that niggling voice in the back of his head... And there was only one way to find out, the general decided.

---

Kuja was still sitting on the bed, bewildered.

What wrong did he do? Why did Sephiroth suddenly flee as if he could not stand the sight of him? Was it because he suddenly realized he was kissing a male? Was that it?

Closing his eyes, Kuja tried to stifle the feeling of bitter disappointment that engulfed him. It was always the same, no matter where he went. Men would be kissing him and when they suddenly remembered he was male, they would just flee. As if the very sight of him stung their eyes. Never to be seen or heard of again.

While women… _Hah, women!_ They would not even dare come a yard of him after discovering his true sex, damning him a freak of the male species… Or a mockery of the 'fairer' sex.

Of course there were the few who had transcended the gender barriers, only to be put off or horrified by his tail, which he had always conveniently forgotten about when he had gotten undressed or too excited… in response he had begun to hate both men and women. And cursed them for their hypocrisy, for their homophobia, and lastly their cowardice.

It was also this same hatred that had driven him to wear those curiously revealing garments to show them _just _what they were missing out on. In a way, it was a shameless exhibition of his body, yet he had been shrewd enough to dress in such a fashion that he would appear appealing to both sexes, provided they were ignorant of his true gender.

And taken perverse delight in shocking them with the truth when they tried to get _close_ to him. To him, both men and women had become a game, a sweet game of revenge.

Again, of course there were those who were _still_ willing to be with him despite his '_differences'_, finding him _exotic _in their own twisted way but perverts had never been his type. And unfortunately, this group of people had also proved exceptionally obtuse if not stubborn, and couldn't take a hint well… until he flashed an impressive wave of Firaga; only then would they run off knowing he was not some 'pretty boy' that could be coerced into doing their sick biddings.

He had been so full of hatred, of contempt for both men and women...

Until he met Sephiroth.

Kuja had thought Sephiroth was different but once again he was wrong, so very wrong…

He had let his hopes up only to be crushed… _Again!_ The genome only prayed that they would be able to salvage their friendship, for the general had come to mean so much to him…

"Ah Kuja… my lovely angel…"

"Shut up!" Kuja easily recognized the voice belonging to none other than his greatest nightmare, Garland.

"What's the matter? Touchy aren't we today? Oh… disappointed in love again I see. But you know what Kuja? You can't blame him. You are a _defect_. You were, are and always will be."

"Just shut up. You are dead Garland, _dead!_ Gone. Just a memory. So leave me alone and return to wherever from whence you came. And stop invading my mind!"

"But my dear angel… you know I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"You have something I want… something that belongs to me." Garland returned cryptically.

"Look here, you can haunt my dreams if you want to. But leave me alone for the day. My sanity is all I have left. Garland… _please?_" Kuja desperately wanted to be left alone. He had enough to think of and didn't need voices in his head to further complicate matters.

"Very well then. I'll take you up on it. You know not what you have just gotten yourself into, my dear angel..." And with those final parting words, the voice blissfully faded from his mind.

But Kuja was greatly disoriented. Usually, Garland would only appear in his dreams. Not when he was awake and fully conscious.

So, what did this mean? Was he tethering on the brink of insanity? Or was he so obsessed with his former master, that a part of him had to emulate his character? Or perhaps he was just too used to Garland that he wouldn't feel whole again without his hated presence. After all, they had always co existed as a '_team'_ as far back as the genome could remember, and he had at least given him a _purpose_ in life…

With a grimace, the genome forced those disturbing thoughts away; he had other more important issues to deal with first. There was still the matter of the purple thong and his changing body.

---

Kuja tried. He tried and tried, but the bloody thing just wouldn't come off. It was almost as if it had been melded to his body… He ran his long, tapered fingers along the seamless front and sides of the thong, searching for some secret hook or button that would unclasp it. _Nothing!_ It was almost as if, the whole conception was held there in place by some invisible magic.

_Magic?_ A distant memory resurfaced in the back of his mind. Yes, why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Magic! Magic was the only way to remove that thong! Now, if he could only just concentrate and figure out the incantations… Snapping his eyes shut, he tried to recall the last time he had even seen himself without it.

In his mind's eye, he pictured himself back in Bran Bal… Kuja relived the pain of rejection at the hands of his latest love interest then, his determination never to let _that_ ever happen to him again… his final decision to enchant the thong so that it would meld with his body like a second skin… his elation when his spell weaving actually worked… the feeling of accomplishment when he was accepted back into the society of humans, none ever suspecting he had a tail tucked up in there somewhere…

And then finally, he remembered it! The magic words. Holding his breath, and telling himself not to get his hopes up too high, he began to chant the reversal spell softly. After all, there was always the chance he remembered wrong, wasn't there?

But lo behold! The thong unclasped on it's own, and fell to the floor with a barely audible swoosh.

* * *

Ps: so… what do you think Kuja will find down _there_? Guesses anyone? 


	16. From the Looking Glass & Into the Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Hi guys, I am back! Apologise for the delay – had some scammers to deal with here. (pouts sadly) Ok, don't worry. Any questions you had about the previous and maybe this chap will be addressed in later chapters.

But I do have a question for everyone. How many of you want to see an evil Sephiroth? I was picturing the Nibelheim incident in many scenarios, but I guess I'll let you readers have the final say. XD Also, thanks for the constructive reviews!

* * *

**16. From the Looking Glass and Into the Mirror**

He took a deep breath and stared down in awe at his exposed groin for a long time. There _it_ was, nestled in the midst of silver gilded tendrils. His male parts. He was still a _he_…

Kuja did not know whether to feel relieved or disappointed at that. Part of him had secretly hoped, nay prayed, that he had somehow changed into a female. Especially since everyone else, most of all Sephiroth, had taken him to be one. But alas, it was not meant to be…

What would Sephiroth do when he realized he was indeed a '_he_'? Would the general cast him out? Look upon him with disgust as did the many others before him?

He did not know, and he was filled with a sudden regret. Why did he even remove the thong in the first place? Some things were best left untouched and at least if he hadn't, he could always fancy himself a female…

The silver tail swished absently in the air, it's presence temporarily forgotten by the distressed genome. Luxurious silver fur lined every inch of it, as soft as the finest down. It had yet to regain its full fluffy glory but was still, undeniably majestic in its silvery splendor.

------

Sephiroth had stolen in stealthily to surprise the genome, only to find himself startled instead. By the planet, she was serious when she had claimed to be male!

He felt sheer terror sink its claws into his heart… Never in his entire life had the general ever seen any manroot as _long_ as that, and not only was that _thing_ incredibly long, but it was also thick and lined with fine fur as silvery as her hair!

_What a monstrosity!_ No wonder she kept it concealed in her thong, though how she did it was beyond him.

His eyes followed the movement of the shocking appendage as it flicked back and forth, before he came to realize it was fixed to the _back_, and not the front of the genome. Meaning it was no manroot but most likely a… tail! Sephiroth's interest was indeed piqued, but priorities first. There was still the matter of unveiling the brat's true identity.

"Kuja?"

The genome started. Who was that calling his name? Wait a minute, how did they _even_ know his name? He had made sure not to mention it at all since arriving here. Of that he was surely positive!

"Kuja?" Sephiroth had observed his flustered reaction and decided to call out in a more affirmative tone this time. Could it really be possible that the brat standing naked and vulnerable in front of him now was the very same Kuja of ancient legends?

The genome let out an audible gasp. Was his mind playing tricks on him again? But wait a minute, that voice… it sounded familiar! In fact, it sounded just like…

"Sephiroth?" His voice was unsure, his question a mere whisper as he whirled around only to find himself face to face with none other than the infamous general himself.

The other's eyes were piercing into him, boring into the depths of his soul before boldly inspecting him from head to toe. Their eerie gaze flicked over his loins for the briefest of seconds before meeting his eyes again.

"So, your name's Kuja?"

"Indeed it is." Kuja admitted, realising it would be pointless to deny his name after his reaction must have given him away. But still he found himself flinching from the accusing stare despite everything.

"Ah, Kuja the Nefarious Angel of Morbidity. The stuff of legends." Sephiroth rejoined wryly, before boldly fixating his gaze on the genome's loins as if they were the most fascinating sight on the Planet.

"The Angel of Death, you mean!" Kuja spat haughtily, lifting his chin high up in the air. Anger at being so rudely appraised by the other's eyes as if he were some slave to be auctioned, came to his defence, lending him reckless courage.

"More or less the same. So you do admit you are _that_ Kuja."

"So what if I _am_?"

"Remove this… this spell at once. Now, you evil demon!"

"What spell?"

"Do not play ignorant with me demon. You know what I speak of! That spell… Enslavement of the Soul. Break it _NOW_!" The swordsman was getting desperate, his tone threatening.

"Spell? But my magic fails me, even now! You have seen that for yourself on those two previous occasions. How could I possibly have cast such a spell on one like yourself when I could barely manage the simplest fire magic?" Kuja tried his best to reason with the general, but the latter would not be convinced. He unsheathed Masamune in a swift, fluid motion and held its sharp end against Kuja's exposed porcelain throat.

"I am giving you only 3 seconds to undo that sorcery or it's off with your head. 1, 2…"

"Sephiroth!" Kuja cried, eyes glistening with shock and untold anguish. For a moment he reminded the general of a small, defenceless animal he had once wounded before it died. "How could you do this to me! You were the one who brought me here, you were the one who _insisted_ I stayed here and prevented me from leaving. I had no say in it all... If my magic could work, do you think I would still be here? I would have teleported myself out… far away. Away from here, away from you!"

"If you want my blood so bad, then take it by all means. I don't think I have the ability to stop you…" At this point Kuja could no longer restrain the tears that spilled forth, but he couldn't care less. He was laughing in despair as he pressed his throat ever so slightly against the sharp point of Masamune, causing a small drop of blood to trickle down his pale throat.

'_-I have nothing; I am nothing. Even my magic has deserted me. What good is life without my magic?'_

Ah, how easy it would be to end his pathetic existence once and for all, he thought as he closed his eyes and bent forward. _Yes!_ He would welcome Death with open arms after all…

The general recoiled in horror. If he hadn't removed Masamune in time… Sephiroth didn't even want to think about it. He chose instead to stare at the blade in his hands to the figure lying crumpled on the floor, wondering at the madness that had overcome them both.

Several moments passed before the general decided to make his next move.

He sheathed his faithful blade, Masamune, and bent over to scoop the naked genome in his arms. His actions, unsurprisingly met with protests.

"Let me go! You… you… brute. You bully!" Kuja struggled like a wild creature caught in a snare, hands flailing and silver tail twitching violently from side to side but still, Sephiroth remained unfazed. He easily lifted the resisting genome in his arms, and laid him gently on the bed.

He could not help but stare at the delicate childlike face, and the crystal tears which sparkled on the flushed cheeks. Even in tears, his companion made such a lovely image. Beautiful, even without trying to be, the general thought enviously. He knew no one else save himself who could fit into that category, honestly.

"I hate you." It came as a soft whisper, barely audible but he heard it.

The general said nothing but gently smoothed the disheveled silvery gilts back with a gloved hand.

"I hate you." The genome repeated softly again, though this time with less conviction, as his eyes closed in exhaustion. The day had taken its toll on him.

Again, the general said nothing, but merely looked at the sleeping form on the bed. He ran his fingers through the luxurious silver hair, gently trying to remove the majestic silvery feathers embedded within, before realizing it was also part of the genome's hair, just as much as the tail was part of his body…

Sephiroth could not help but stare at the sleeping form in pure fascinated interest for the next few minutes as he formed his own conclusions. He did not know if he should feel disappointed or relieved that _this_ Kuja was no female but still, the genome reminded him of an angel what with his androgynous form and universally appealing beauty…

And also a cat what with his willowy frame and silvery tail, while the feathers in his hair complicated matters… Angels simply didn't have feathers in their hair; they had it in wings!

The general frowned, he didn't know what to make of it but agreed the feathers were a nice touch to the luxuriant silver locks. Whoever created his companion indeed had high standards for aesthetic beauty, there was no doubt about it.

---

After covering Kuja with a blanket, Sephiroth stood up to leave only to find himself held back by something… A closer look revealed it to be the genome's long tail which had wound itself around his wrist. He tried to disentangle it, but it only coiled tighter in response. The general frowned. He wasn't about to spend the night trapped in this uncomfortable position. Time for a change of tactics!

Sephiroth took a deep breath for what he was about to do next. He tickled the tail end as best as he could with his free hand.

As expected, it released his other hand and he backed away from the bed as fast as he could, before it could ensnare him again. He desperately needed time alone to think; to sort out his thoughts. It had been a long day for them both. It had been a voyage from the Looking Glass and into the Mirror!


	17. Beyond the Smoke Screen

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Hiya, I am glad everyone (looks around) is happy with my decision to keep Kuja male. Heh! Ah, honestly I gave a lot of thought to the tail and have some theories regarding it though I may need to put in more thought before bringing it up. So I think you can safely say the tail will make a good appearance here and there. XDDD

Hmmn, looks like the general consensus is for Sephiroth not to be the evil 'evil' of FF7? I'll bear that in mind while writing that later chaps (tricky business) Once again, thank you hehe

* * *

**17. Beyond the Smoke Screen**

Again, _they_ were there. Waiting.

The ghastly faces of the innumerable many. People who he didn't know, all staring down at him with pure, unadulterated hatred blazing in their baleful eyes. They had formed a ring around him and were closing in on him menacingly… He tried to get up but some unseen forces kept him crouched on the ground.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" He managed to blurt out loud.

"I want my life. Give me back my life!" A half burnt woman dressed as an Alexandrian soldier screamed.

"I want revenge, for my people and my kingdom." Said a badly mauled male figure.

"I want to see that justice is done." A third one replied.

"I want you to learn the meaning of pain."

Soon, the crowd went into a frenzy, shouting out their demands as he tried to force himself up onto his feet. He failed to stand, but instead succeeded in drawing their attention.

"Look at him! He's trying to escape!"

"Stop him or we'll never get our revenge!"

Immediately, Kuja felt dozens of strong hands pin him forcefully onto the ground. And cold, hard steel probing his tender flesh.

Now panicked and desperate, the genome shut his eyes tight as he prayed hard for his strongest spell, Ultima. _Please, Ultima. Don't fail me now, not when I really need you._ And then he felt his palms tingling with an all-too-familiar warmth… Finally! He gave a triumphant smirk as he turned his head up to stare them in the eye.

"Ultima!"

A brilliant lavender glow enveloped the air, obscuring the figures around him as he finally got on his feet and dusted his clothes. That would teach them not to lay their disgusting hands on him…

But when the purple mist cleared, Kuja was in for a shock of his life. They were still there, uninjured and unfazed. And smiling condescendingly at him. The very same spell which had destroyed an entire planet had no effect on this mob!

"I… I don't understand!"He wondered out loud, as he felt himself being pinned down brutally this time, hands on his back.

"Thought you could pull off your magic on us again, didn't you?" He recognized that voice. It was Brahne!

"Brahne?" He managed as he flipped himself to the side to chance a glance at the speaker.

"My, my, you recognize me? I am so impressed. Never thought I would have the last laugh now, did you?"

"But it's impossible… you are dead! I killed you myself!"

Brahne only gave a mocking smile in response.

"Which is precisely the point. You always thought you were so smart, you vain bitch. In case you haven't noticed, we are all dead here." She spat distastefully while gesturing with a fat finger to the mob surrounding him.

"So, I am indeed dead."

"On the contrary. Which is what's going to make this even more fun. Because you see, we are all gathered here to discuss the ideal way to execute you for your atrocities. And your magic is not going to help you much here, as you cant kill the dead again, can you?" Brahne flashed him her horrible trademark grin.

He stared at her defiantly, with as much dignity as he could muster. Death he could accept, but certainly _not_ at the hands of this ugly elephant lady and her ghastly mob! If he were to die, he would do it his own way. Die beautifully, regally, and in style, as befitted a true Angel of Death…

Kuja gave a victorious smile as it suddenly struck him. Trust Brahne to be bigmouth about it. She had said they were dead, didn't she? And what magic works best against the dead and undead? Holy! There was a way out of this mess afterall.

"What are you smiling at? Haven't you heard me? I said we were discussing how to kill you!" Brahne had reached him now. "Come now, beg us for mercy. Perhaps if you play the pitiful part well enough, we might concede and reward you with a quick death." Her statement was punctuated with snickers and laughter from the mob.

"No."

"Did I just hear a no?"

Kuja felt his hair being pulled back harshly by several hands, but he refused to be intimidated. He knew he held the trump card, and they would be _the _ones begging for his mercy after all was said and done.

"No!"

Immediately the genome felt Brahne's fat, clammy fingers encroach on the smooth soft planes of his face, much to his ill ease.

Queen Brahne stared at her captive with a mixture of envy and hatred. She hated him for what he did to her, to her people and her kingdom. Granted, it was partly her fault but still if he hadn't appeared on that fateful day, Brahne was sure she would never have taken the dark path she did. And she would still be alive, back home in Alexandria with her beautiful daughter, Garnet. She felt cheated, robbed of her life and family. And the most painful part was that she had realized it too late; only when she saw death approaching. She hated Kuja for it of course, for ruining her life.

But on the other hand, she held a grudging respect for his dignity and his will for self-preservation. He had always served her well as her weapons supplier and even now, he had refused to be broken let alone intimidated by her threats while a lesser man would have buckled under the pressure. Brahne ran her index finger down the smooth skin of his cheek, marveling at the texture of it. Why, just three decades ago, her skin had felt just like that…

Instantaneuosly, rage and envy filled every fibre of her being. How was it possible that 'girly face' could remain looking so innocently angelic despite the atrocities he had committed, while she ended up looking like a repulsive green-skinned ogre instead? Life was simply not fair!

And then, it dawned on her what the ideal punishment for Kuja would be. _Disfigurement._

"Don't blame me for being cruel then. Guards, disfigure him!"

But before the cold, hard blades could mar his flawless skin, Kuja had already completed his chanting.

"Holy!" He bellowed out loud as the mob around him crumpled onto the ground in unison, wallowing in agony. Even Brahne herself was on the floor, writhing in pain.

He would have stayed and gloated over his victory, but the sight of the ghastly people with their open, gaping wounds and the foul stench of rotting flesh repulsed him. Kuja never had a stomach for the macabre; he felt nauseous just by looking at the gruesome spectacle laid out before him, and knew a need to escape, to get away from them. To get away from it all.

The genome ran as fast as he could without turning back, but not before hearing Brahne swear that wasn't the last of them yet!

---

When Kuja was finally convinced he was out of danger, he paused to catch his breath. The genome was still panting hard from the efforts of his escape. _Curse that Brahne!_ For the love of Terra, perhaps it would do him some good to train his physical strength and stamina during his spare time starting from now. For lately, his life seemed centered around the art of running…

The genome was so deep in thought, that he failed to notice the figure slowly materializing beside him.

"Kuja."

He could not help but be startled.

"Gar-Garland?" He managed as he felt a hand clamp down painfully on his shoulder.

"Who else, my dear angel?" Garland returned as a malicious smirk crept over his face. Using his other hand, he forced the genome's face towards him and studied his wayward creation with his unnerving sightless orbs.

"Why are you here?" Kuja could not help shrinking under Garland's eerie scrutiny. For some unknown reason, his master always had that effect on him.

"You gave me leave to haunt your dreams, didn't you? That means you had better get used to me, because I intend to make good on your word and be here every night."

"But why? Why bother to go through all this trouble for a defect, for a failure like me?"

"Because like I said, you have something that I want… something that belongs to me." And thus saying, Garland pulled Kuja roughly to him and held the genome by the small of his waist as he levitated both of them high up into the air, much to the other's discomfort. He could hear the genome chanting softly, presumably readying a first-grade offensive spell and only smiled in amusement.

"Still the little hellion, aren't you? But before you unleash your magic, let me caution you the only person who is going to get hurt by those spells here is you. Because you see, when you gave me leave to haunt your dreams, you had actually signed the papers of invulnerability for me. So nothing you do here, not even your fancy spells can harm me."

"Why, you… you…manipulating, conniving…" Kuja found it hard to continue as his shoulders slumped down in despair. Had he been given another chance at life, just to be controlled by his hated former master again?

"That's good. Don't resist me anymore, my pretty. Obey me and I'll make it worth your while." Garland smiled patronizingly and dropped a chaste kiss on his creation's forehead as they continued their ascend upwards, through the endless chasm of nothingness.


	18. The Smoke Drifts

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Ok there was a long delay. Financial problems here, but I think that's been taken care of, so I am back. And no, I do not intend to leave the story hanging for those who have been wondering . Been playing FF9 to get more inspiration, taking more SS for the website gallery, and if you do have any nice Kuja or Sephiroth Art to contribute do let me know. I'll give credit to you of cos. XDDDD

Lastly, a Merry Xmas to all, and yes I hope this chap makes up for it.

* * *

**18. The Smoke drifts**

Sephiroth had heard soft whimpers coming from the bedroom and went in to investigate. By the Planet, the girl was having such a terrible nightmare that she was crying in her sleep! He stood there frozen, taking in the sight before him before mentally berating himself for thinking of Kuja as a girl, but in all due honesty, he _still_ found it hard to accept the genome as a boy.

The crying got worse. Kuja was now wildly flailing his arms around as if he was drowning; trying to gasp for air and Sephiroth knew he had to do something. Dying in sleep was uncommon but not unheard of…

The question was_ what?_ The general despite his great military prowess was at a loss when it boiled down to these. What _exactly_ was he supposed to do in these circumstances? Suddenly he wished Zack were there. At least Zack would know exactly the right thing to do…

A sudden sound from the bed caused him to look down. Kuja's eyes were wide open but the lovely violet-blue of his irises was gone; instead his eyes were now two unseeing orbs of white while his body was convulsing, blood dribbling down a corner of his shapely lips. His elegant hands had become talons clawing viciously at the sheets, heedless of the damage he caused. And then without warning, Kuja's hands turned on his body instead clawing at it so savagely that it drew blood!

This time Sephiroth knew he _had_ to do something, before the genome could succeed mauling himself into a bloody mess on his bed. Instinctively, he grabbed the other's wrists and easily pinned them over his head with his superior strength.

In response, the genome started thrashing out wildly with his long legs but the general easily solved the problem by sitting down on them.

"Kuja, snap out of it!" Sephiroth shook Kuja's shoulder vigorously with his free hand, in a desperate attempt to rouse the delirious genome but it was in vain. The other only snarled like a ferocious beast, baring his sharp little white teeth.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

The general took a deep breath to brace himself for what he was about to do next…

He slapped the genome hard across the right cheek.

Silence.

Kuja immediately sat up, looking stunned and Sephiroth noticed with relief the violet-blue color of his eyes had returned. _Finally_, he thought, she umm he has snapped out of his delirium.

The general mentally prepared himself for the tirade that was sure soon to follow, but was startled out of his skin when the genome hugged him instead, and buried his head deep into his shoulder…

Kuja was crying softly into his companion's shoulder. The unspeakable horror Garland had just forced upon him was simply too much for words to bear. He felt an involuntary chill tingling his spine just at the mere thought of it, but forced it away with an iron will. It had all just been a dream, hadn't it? A nightmare…

Sephiroth felt almost silly voicing the question on the tip of his tongue, but still proceeded with it nonetheless. "What happened?" He inquired in what he hoped was a gentle tone.

"No-nothing." Kuja replied as he shut his eyes tight, finding an unexplainable solace in the feel of Sephiroth's hand gently smoothing the hair on his back. There was an almost hypnotizing effect to the rhythm of the tender strokes, that which calmed him most soothingly.

When the genome felt recovered enough, he pulled back to thank his savior only to be properly mortified when he finally realized who it was. Kuja could not help but instinctively flinch as he averted his eyes from the general's glowing green gaze.

"Thank you, err I mean I am sorry if I had inconvenienced you yet again." He muttered in a cold, hard voice as he struggled hard to retain his dignity. He had always dreaded showing his weakness to anyone, and here he had just shown a side of it to someone he hardly knew _again_; someone who could in fact prove to be a tough adversary in the near future. And he had thought that time in the Iifa Tree to be the last…

_"The weak lose their freedom to the strong."_ Garland's words kept replaying over and over again in his head.

Suddenly, the air felt oppressive and Kuja knew the need to be alone. He swept his long legs gracefully from beneath his companion and before the other could stop him, had already bolted towards the balcony.

---

It had definitely been a bad idea to have run out naked, the genome admitted to himself. He could not help shivering uncontrollably in the chilled night air, as his tail twitched nervously at his back, an extension of it's master's thoughts.

Kuja stared out at the brilliant speckles painted in the canvas of the night sky, and for the hundredth time was painfully reminded he was no longer in Gaia nor Terra. He was, for the first time, truly _alone_ and in a different world now, a place where the Red and Blue 'moons' no longer existed. A place far away from home…

A strong gust of wind blew by, but Kuja welcomed it most gratefully. He closed his eyes and stood upright with his arms stretched out on either side of him as his hair danced playfully in the cool night breeze. A feeling of dejavu momentarily overwhelmed him, and it reminded him of so much.

Standing here in this position with the cool wind teasing his hair reminded him particularly of his nightly voyages on the back of his faithful, silver dragon and their various escapades. Together they had braved numerous dangers, and gone through thick and thin, just he and his beloved dragon friend…

Such was the bond between them that at times, he often felt his dragon companion was the only one in the entire universe who truly understood and accepted him. But now?

Even _he_ was gone. He and his brethren. _All_ gone. Forever. Perished.

And it had been his fault. He had unwittingly orchestrated their deaths in his insane bid to destroy the Crystal. Yes, the blame was his, and his alone.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought of his rash actions back in Gaia, and earlier on in Terra. How could he have been so blind? All his life he had believed no one cared for him, that no one would miss him even if he died. But there had always been his loyal dragon who he had promised, and yet never got around to bequeath a name. And his breathren…

And that dirty monkey boy with the blonde hair, and expressive cerulean blue eyes. Now, what was his name again?

Ahhh yes. Zidane. The goody two shoes. The dear little 'brother' who had returned at the risk of his very own life just to save him. Idly, he wondered if Zidane had made it? He certainly had no wish to have his brother's death added to his long list of sins…

And besides, Zidane deserved better. He knew he did. But there was no way of finding out now, was there? As long as he was stranded on this planet, there was no way he could determine if Zidane had indeed survived the Iifa Tree, or perished just like all the others who had dared love him…

Kuja's eyes sparkled with an unnatural vibrance as the idea struck him. He now had a new purpose in life! _Yes!_ He would find a way to get off this stupid, unknown planet and return back to Gaia. Back to the world he knew so well. And back home to his dear brother. To Zidane. Someway, somehow he knew he needed to see Zidane…

---

Unknown to both Kuja and Sephiroth, their little nightly 'escapades' had not gone unnoticed, not even for once. A nosy redhead, armed with his little binoculars, had been spying most diligently on the general's balcony almost every night.

"Holy Cow!" exclaimed the attractive red haired youth as he withdrew the binoculars, his mischievous blue eyes for once crinkling in disbelief.

"What's it this time, Reno?" His buddy asked, yawning in boredom. The redhead had a most fertile imagination, he decided, and was definitely in the wrong line. He should have been a novelist, not a Turk. Definitely his books would sell…

"Geez, you wont believe it guys! I just saw Sephiroth standing on his balcony."

"Hmmph hmmph." The dark hair one replied, obviously not in the least bit interested.

"Presumably naked! N-A-K-E-D. No clothes on!" Reno beamed with pride, as if he had just won the best Turk of the year award.

"Naked? No way!"

"I swear it!"

"Reno, have you gone drinking again? There's no way Sephiroth would be standing alone on his balcony naked. I mean, the dude is so much against showing off his skin. He covers his legs, his arms, his hands…"

"But exposes his man cleavage."

"Yeah! Oh shit, what am I saying? Ok, aside from the man cleavage, have you never noticed how our dear general _never _exposes _any_ other part of his skin to public eyes? Even Shinra failed to get poster boy here to advertise in a swimming trunk."

"But I swear he was naked! Hey, Dave, go have a look!" Reno pressed the tiny binoculars into his friend's hands.

Dave sighed, but decided to go ahead if that would shut Reno's big mouth once and for all. He took the binoculars and spied on the balcony.

"Look Reno, there's noth-i… Hey! You are right!" Now it was Dave's turn to be glued to the binoculars.

"Rude, you want to have a look?" The redhead offered his quiet bald companion cheekily.

"…."

"But Reno, I never knew the general was _that_ thin. I mean his shoulders are far narrower than even mine. And why are your damned binoculars so lousy anyway? I can't even get a clear view of him."

"Hey, chill out man. That's what I got for 3 gil in the Sector 5 Thrift Store." Reno grumbled as he snatched his precious apparatus from the other's hands. "And yeah, you bet. No wonder he wore those outrageously large shoulder pads at all times. Damn, and to think I actually envied his physique."

"Reno…" Rude started warningly.

"What do you think, guys? Should we report this little discovery to the Midgar Times? Hey, Dave, why are you being so silent? Answer me!"

"I think I will be taking that." Tseng cut in as he relieved the redhead of his binoculars. "And to reiterate our orders, it is to _watch_ the general, _not_ invade his privacy. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." All three Turks acknowledged Tseng in unison.

"And, Reno?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I would like to have a good word with you."

"_Bummer, why am I always the one with the tough luck?"_ The redhead cursed as he followed his superior for another long session of 'discipline.'

* * *

Ps: I noticed in that Crisis Core and Last Order there were so many other Turks but we dont know their names. So I called the brown haired one "dave" for the time being. The name will change once we get their real name ok? If this makes sense? 


	19. Byplay and Midnight Oils

Disclaimer: I do not own all FF characters which I use in my fic, Square does. Thx

A/N: Hi people I am back… Sorry for the long break. I was lost in Yaoi fandom… crap I didn't know such tragic, angsty YAOI classics exists. (Author thinks fondly of Tokyo Babylon, X/1999 and Ai no Kusabi that makes her sniffle). Ok for this chapter I actually did some research, so it should be correct in a scientific point of view but still… Eh. And thanks for the kind reviews, I didn't know there were quite a number of Sephiroth x Kuja fans around! Sephiroth and Kuja in this AU will be so happy! Hehe.

* * *

**19. Byplay and Midnight Oils**

Satisfied, Kuja ran in at such a high speed that he bumped into none other than the General himself, and almost succeeded in toppling both of them over.

"With the sincerest apologies, may I be excused for my earlier…" A pause here as his mind fumbled for the right word. "Theatrics?" The genome finished as he curtseyed gracefully in front of the general, as he was wont to do in the past when dealing with Brahne and Garland. It had never failed to impress anyone yet, and he did Sephiroth the honors of obeisance now not because he felt the general deserved it, but because he knew he could not afford to have the man as his enemy.

"Apology accepted." Sephiroth was eyeing him warily now. His sixth sense told him something was amiss; it was unlike the genome to turn to theatrics unless something was eating at him and he intended to find out what.

"Mine unworthy self appreciates milord's generous gesture." Another pretty curtsy here.

Sephiroth could not decide if Kuja was being sarcastic or just overly dramatic but decided to play along. Two can play the same game, he decided in silent amusement, as his resourceful mind darted around, thinking up a worthy rejoinder with the knowledge garnered from years of studious reading.

"My gracious self may find it in mine heart to pardon thine humble self, provided thee would at least have the decency to get some clothes on." He returned while trying his best to keep a straight face.

A look of bemusement crossed the other's features as it dawned on him he had been curtseying stark naked all along. _Oh, the humiliation!_

"A thousand apologies but could milord kindly sojourn whilst thine humble servant gets his worthless self clothed." Kuja's cheeks flamed deepest red as he scurried to get himself adequately covered.

"The thousand apologies accepted, but alas, thy lordship is long wearied and the bed beckons. Sojourning here no more, I bid thee dispense with the _formalities_ and make the fullest of the wee night left. Tis a long day at hand on the morrow." And the general snapped his fingers, signaling the melodrama was at an end, though in actuality his brain cells were aching from the strenuous efforts of just thinking up those lines…

Kuja could not help but make a little moue in disappointment. He had just been enjoying the witty byplay and there it had ended. All too soon. _Just why do all good things have to come to an end_, he grumbled as he made his way to the bed, head bowed down in resignation.

Understandably the genome was shocked when he felt another weight pressing down on the other side of the bed. He turned his head round. And saw Sephiroth smiling complacently at him. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing as it caused his heart to palpitate in a most uncomfortable manner.

What in the name of Terra was that man thinking? Was he planning to take their byplay a step further in bed? The very thought of it did strange and wondrous things to Kuja's heart, and he had to calm his racing pulse down before he could trust himself to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my bed."

"I know, but I mean what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear what your liege said earlier? He intends to recline here for the night."

"But then where do I sleep? Please don't force me to sleep on the floor. I am not used to it, and besides, it would bruise my skin. You know how delicate it is." Kuja hoped he had put the right amount of chagrin into his voice. There was no way in heaven or hell he was going to actually sleep like some kind of lowly slave on the floor. And not to mention, the bed was just far too comfortable to give up…

"Hmmn." Sephiroth pretended to consider.

"Please? Your humble servant here would do anything." He pleaded pitifully, with wide innocent eyes, hoping to pull at the general's heart strings, if the man indeed had any.

"My humble servant? And did I just hear _anything_?" The other's eyes were now filled with an unnatural fire in their eerie depths.

Kuja merely nodded in response, at a loss for words as an unmistakable lump knotted his throat. _Yes, anything_.

Sephiroth gave a wolfish grin and slowly inched closer to the genome, his predatory green eyes boring into inviting violet ones. He deliberately placed a gloved hand on the other's shoulder and clamped down on it none too gently. The other shivered at his touch but still refused to look away. Kuja continued staring defiantly at him, despite the obvious discomfort in his eyes.

His hand slid further down to the genome's waist. Kuja closed his eyes in anticipation, his lush lashes making dark, sooty crescents against his pale cheeks. _Yes, yes!_ The feeling was mutual; the general did desire him afterall, he thought excitedly as he felt another hand trailing his back. Before finally resting on the curve of his hip.

And next, he felt himself being pushed over to the other side of the bed. Immediately his eyes snapped wide open in surprise.

"The bed here is large enough to accommodate the both of us without being too crowded, don't you think? Good night, Kuja." The general cut in, before the genome could voice his objections.

"Good night, Sephiroth. Sir. Your Lordship." The genome added playfully before drifting off into his first peaceful sleep since his landing on the planet.

Sephiroth merely closed his eyes in response, but his mind knew no rest. He was still appalled at his earlier behavior. How he had gone from kissing to threatening, to comforting, to watching and finally… almost back to kissing! Just what was the heck was wrong with him?

Earlier, when he had glimpsed the sultry invitation in the violet blue eyes of his companion he had almost been tempted again. And even now, he still hungered for the feel of Kuja's soft, pliant lips against his.

Just what was becoming of him? What was becoming of the mighty Shinra general who prided himself on his cool indifference? What had happened to his years of soldier training? Hell, what was he even doing here on the same bed with the same exasperating creature who invoked these strange feelings in him?

He knew there was no answer forthcoming and schooled himself to calmness. There was no point in crying over spilled milk, he reasoned. And all at once, he felt the familiar heaviness of sleep descending upon him, and gave himself fully into the restful arms of Morpheus.

---

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deepest bowels of the 67th floor someone was burning the midnight oil…

Professor Hojo was still studying the results of the Karyotype test conducted earlier in pure fascination. By the Lifestream, his latest specimen had proven most intriguing beyond all doubts. It was not exactly male, but then again, neither was it female.

Typical human males were known to hold the sex chromosomes XY, and females XX, respectively. But the sample he held in his hand now held the sex chromosomes XXY embedded in between its _other_ genes. So what did it mean? The scientist readjusted his glasses for the twentieth time since his discovery as he leafed through yet another thick volume of his encyclopedia to confirm his suspicions.

He licked suddenly dry lips, as his eyes finally chanced across a passage that held his interest: -

"The XXY chromosome arrangement is one of the least common genetic variations from the XY karyotype, the norm in human males. It occurs in about less than 1 of male births, but the symptoms that may result from having the extra chromosome are less common. Because of this extra chromosome, individuals with the condition are usually referred to as **XXY Males**."

Hojo's brows furrowed in deep thought. The alien had clearly stated she was male, hadn't she? Could it be indeed possible she was a XXY male, as absurd as it was? He skimmed through the page until he caught sight of another relevant paragraph: -

"_In adults, possible characteristics range from __gynecomastia__ (enlarged breasts) with a rounded body type, to little or no signs of affectedness. Some XXY males have some degree of language impairment. The condition is associated with an increased risk of __breast cancer__pulmonary disease__varicose veins__, and __osteoporosis__. This may also be known as **Klinefelter's syndrome.**"_

"Hmmn." the scientist was now deep in thought as he thought of his specimen. "Klinefelter's syndrome. How interesting." Of course there was the high chance his visitor could just happen to be a female with the additional _Y_ chromosome. Hojo had not discounted that possibility yet, not while he still hadn't examined his specimen's naked anatomy for himself.

But still, what made it most interesting was that somewhere, _someone_ had listened to his prayers after all. And sent him a specimen who was beginning to prove far more interesting than dear Crisis herself. A living, breathing, sentient creature of great passion and beauty. What more could Hojo ask for?

Of course, Crisis would always come first. She had always occupied a special place in his heart; a spot specially reserved for her, that no one, not even dear Lucrecia could come a close second. But sadly, even the great Crisis had been _Gast's_ discovery he had to admit that much …

Hojo knew a heaven-sent opportunity when he saw one. And his opportunity was well within his reach now, he decided. More specifically, in the form of the platinum haired beauty who Sephiroth guarded day and night. The possibilities were endless; for instance, think of the children he could breed on her!

And finally, he would outshine Gast when he was through with it. Of that Hojo was positive.

But first, there was the simple matter of a name to deal with…

* * *

Ps: I know, Hojo's part is boring. But I guess that's how 'boring' research work is eh? No one except the scientists themselves appreciates it. 


	20. Magic – The Lesson I

Note: Hi people, its been a long while I know but I am still alive ^_^ I apologize for not having updated earlier, but my computer crashed in 2007 taking with it the entire story drafts I had of next chapters, plus my plot outlines  And also with it all the screenshots, wallpaper etc I had… sigh. I have tried to get it repaired but to no avail, they say data irrecoverable. I can never stress the importance now of backing up your work in paper, so yeah now u know

Meanwhile I noticed the FF7 universe has changed so much since lastime like wow. Since when did Sephy get friends, fan club and so on? Its getting kinda confusing because there are just so many things which weren't in the original, and I was faced with the mammoth task as to how do I continue this fic? Am I supposed to include all those extra mumbo jumbo which popped out from nowhere, or just stick to the original FF7 (especially considering not everyone here played or enjoyed CC, DOC, BC and so on) I guess I am still deciding on this as I write on… =X do let me know your thoughts

On the bright side, I am glad so far the way I portrayed Zack as a sort of kind, comical and helpful guy and Sephy as a guy who wasn't insane all along, is in line with the FF7 compilation series =D this means I don't have to worry abt rewriting those scenes again YAY.

Also, so much has happened these years so I guess my writing style may have changed quite a bit… I don't know if its for better or worse but here goes ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

**20. Magic – The Lesson I**

"Sephiroth?" the silver haired genome called out hesitantly. It had almost been a week since he had _first landed_ on the planet, and although the general had given him leave to address him by his first name, he still wasn't quite sure if it was such a good idea knowing the man's sporadic tendency for mood swings.

"Hmmn…" the general replied, barely looking up from his stack of reports.

Kuja sighed. It was just so typical of the General, to be so immensely absorbed in his work that he simply disregarded everything else, his immediate surroundings included.

"_Oh well, that suits me just fine,"_ the genome smiled mischievously to himself as he sneakily reached out for what he supposed was a mastered _Manipulate_ materia lying neglected on the study table nearby. Kuja had read so much about these materia magic, and was curious to especially test them out for himself, especially those interesting ones which to his knowledge had not existed in either Gaia or Terra.

He was so close… just an inch more and it would be his… _Yes, yes…!!!_ Finally his long fingers closed in on the materia and all at once, Kuja sensed the familiar hum of Magic within beckoning, resonating within his very veins. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and wonder at the feeling, in pure gratitude that he had at least found something in the planet in common with his home worlds.

Magic, his old friend, felt the same way it always did, except for some reason he could not summon it at will here… yet the familiar feeling which overwhelmed him when he held a materia was proof enough to the genome that the same Magic he knew back in Gaia and Terra existed here in the planet, albeit in a more subdued form since apparently it could not be tapped from the environment unless one happened to be a _'Cetra' _or an_ Ancient_ which according to the books he had read thus far, were a _long extinct_ race of people…

'_What did they look like? Did they have horns or tails too? Did they look very different from the regular human?'_ he couldn't help wondering.

Fluttering his sapphire eyes open, the genome stared at his tail contemplatively. Within the week, it had not only reverted to its former fluffy glory but seemed to have developed a mind of its own, causing embarrassing situations between him and the General at times which was part of the reason why Kuja had it shrunk and hidden in his thong in his other _lifetime_… He let out a little sigh as he envisioned he would have to probably do the same somehow during his stay in the planet, firstly to keep his furry friend out of trouble and secondly for self preservation.

For it seemed that unlike his home worlds, the Planet was inhabited only by humans - there were no rat people, no horned summoners, no monkey boys, no Qus and so on - which made the young genome wonder if it had been that way all along, or had the humans simply killed off all the other native populations in their bid to claim the planet for their own? Hmmn, he supposed he would have to ask Sephiroth or Hojo soon enough; his curiosity was eating away at him, but all in due time. First there was the matter of a tail to deal with…

He laid the mastered materia gently on his open palm but before he could tap any further into the energies within, a black gloved hand abruptly snatched it away! _What the…?!!! Sephiroth!!!_ The genome was livid and about to scream his head off at the other for his rudeness until he espied the general's countenance.

'_For the love of Terra, he doesn't appear angry but amused instead judging by the smirk on his face? Just what's going on?'_ Kuja decided with a frown he didn't really want to figure that out; he was more interested in getting the materia back.

He tried to snatch it out of Sephiroth's grasp but unfortunately he was either too slow, or the other had already anticipated his move - the General held the materia high above his head with his gloved hand and there was _nothing_ the genome could do to get it back, especially seeing the damned man was _way taller_ than him… Taking a deep breath, Kuja jumped forward as high as he could while stretching his hands in the direction of the accursed hand, hoping to be able to grab the precious materia back but alas it was for naught, the General merely sidestepped and he ended up crashing headfirst into the bed which was conveniently behind the man.

Feeling rather disoriented he sat up on the bed, shoulders slumped in defeat with silvery waves of hair cascading down the front of his head, obscuring his face from the other's view. It was only then he finally heard a low rumbling chuckle which was gradually getting louder by the seconds.

"Just what's so funny?"

"You… Hahaha." Sephiroth was trying and yet failing to contain his laughing fit. Seriously the austere look suited him better - he looked rather ridiculous laughing.

"And what about me?" Kuja wasn't impressed.

"You know, you should have seen the look on your face when you held that thing. Certainly looked like a cat that got the cream!"

"Huh? Cat? Cream? I don't understand??? I mean I can guess where the cat part comes from since I have a tail, but what about the cream? What cream?"

"Well nevermind. And just what were you trying to do holding _my materia_ like that?" Sephiroth managed to school himself back into his no-nonsense tone. Afterall, _nobody _messes with the great General's materias, and he really meant _no one._

"Not that an uncultured sword-wielding brute like yourself would understand but I was trying to _communicate _with the energies within the ma…"

"Communicate?" Sephiroth cut him abruptly.

"Yes, c-o-m-m-u-n-i-c-a-t-e you know like trying to make contact or something? First step to building a rapport?" Kuja rolled his eyes impatiently. Seriously, he was starting to doubt his companion's intelligence if he had to explain every single word to him_, like geez. _

"_Hmmn…"_ the General frowned, deep in thought. "Here in the Planet people do not just go around _communicating_ with materia. We equip it and then harness it's abilities in battle."

"Oh? Equip it? Whatever do you mean?" Kuja was genuinely curious. Never in Gaia or Terra did he ever have to equip anything to learn magic; he always had an innate ability to harness it from the environment since his body was naturally more disposed to magic.

"_But since conditions certainly appear to be different here, I may as well learn as much as I can and get used to it,"_ he thought resolutely.

"It's simple actually," the General replied while making a grab for _Masamune,_ which Kuja had learnt was the name of his sword in their short stay together.

"You see these slots here? Almost every weapon or armor in the planet has these… not that every one of them has six slots like mine of course but anyway, this is where you fit materias in," Sephiroth replied while fitting the mastered Manipulate materia into one of the empty slots.

"And then you use it like this!" He demonstrated by pointing the wicked blade onto a large lizard which happened to be passing by the bedroom wall then.

All at once, a warm yellowish glow began to surround the unfortunate common pest for a while before its eyes glazed over, and it walked towards Sephiroth obediently almost as if commanded by him. Only for it to jump towards Kuja as the very last minute!

"Ewwww!!!" the genome cried in terror as he swatted the ignoble creature off his chest. "Get off me you… you stupid thing!!! Ewww!!!"

When the damn creature finally got off him, and scampered back to wherever it came from, Kuja finally turned towards the general only to see another trademark smirk on the other's face.

"So, did you enjoy the demonstration?"

"Huh? What demonstration? So you mean you commanded it to…? Why, why you…!!!"

"Yes, I did. And so what? What can you exactly do to me?" Sephiroth retorted smugly.

'_Exactly, what can you do? You are nothing without your magic --worthless-- don't you remember? And he has the Masamune in his hands right now…' _Kuja couldn't help but shiver involuntarily at the reminder of how Masamune had come so close to lopping his pretty head off just a mere few nights ago.

Seeing his discomfort, Sephiroth almost regretted his earlier words - he was too used to bantering with his _friends_ that he forgot the genome, despite being a male, was _sensitive_ and had a tendency to take things too _deeply_ - so after sheathing Masamune and storing his precious blade away he turned back to his companion and promised he would give him a more detailed lecture on Materia Magic as soon as they had the opportunity.

And just as he had expected, it chased away the shadows and brought a smile onto his lovely companion's face.

_

* * *

__Author's notes:_

1. Yeah, I always wondered how the hell did Sephy squeeze those materias into Masamune? (*recalls the FF7 scene where u play as him for a while, and there was 6 slots*) Unfortunately I cant remember how many slots he had in his armor, can anyone refresh please :D

2. And yes, our FF9 friend is still getting a reality shock since magic apparently doesn't work the same way here for him, poor thing

3. Don't worry, Sephy will instruct him as to the nature of magic in the planet hopefully he finds some of the pointers useful!

4. I have been playing Crisis Core (like 2 yrs ago, memory a bit fuzzy but OK with general timeline) and Dissidia recently, I wonder if I should include bits of them in? Like hmmm… choices - choices - what do we have?

5. I hope nobody found this chap boring… .

Last but not least thank you all for reading and for the kind emails I really appreciate it. And yeah I know how it feels like reading a fic which never ends/gets updated (been a victim of those too) so I shall strive to write more.


End file.
